The Brothers of Anarchy
by DJ Tagz09
Summary: A corruptive force is taking hold of the Keron government,and a deep conspiracy threatens to tear Planet Keron apart.Now their only hope lies with three unlikely keron heroes and a organization who once worked to eliminate that government.Language
1. Dead Keron Walking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Keroro Gunso or any of the characters in the story except my own OC's. Keroro Gunso and anything pertaining to the anime or manga where made by Mine Yoshizaki. Any OC's in this fan fiction are owned by me unless stated.

The story is rated M for hard language and major violence.

This is my first story here so don't try n' maul me for something in the story. Just know that if you say something uncalled for or unjust, I will retort. In other words if you try and flame me for no real reason, prepare to be burned yourself!You have been warned. Anyway, thanx for reading my story!

Oh, and I didn't see action for a genre so if you think that I gave it wrong genres tell me in the review.

* * *

**The Brothers of Anarchy**

**Ch1: Dead Keron Walking**

'If they think they got me on lock, they sadly mistaken.'

These were the thoughts of a young Keronian adult as he was escorted down the dark cold hallway. The cell block was dark and grimy and smelled of suffering and death. The only light source for the hallway came from dim glowing panels in the ceiling, though that was not enough to make out the features of most of the figures in the long, narrow hall. Throughout the hall there were numerous cells, some filled with menacing looking Keronians and other assorted aliens of all sorts.

'And if they think there gonna be the ones to end me, they all wrong.'

Some of the inmates gathered at their cell doors in the dark, laughing and taunting the passing Keron and guards.

"Heh heh…look boys, dead Keron walkin!" sneered one alien.

"Finally! Bout' time that little freak got put out of our misery!" shouted Inmate Viper.

"Yeah, shame we won't be there to watch the lil' ass-wipe squirm." "Shit, I'm sorry I ain't the one pulling the switch." Said two Keronians with smirks on their faces.

The young Keronian made a toothy grin with his fanged mouth and laughingly said, "Aw now don't ya'll boys start missin' me just yet! I still haven't left ya your present yet!"

An uproar of insults and swearing exploded thought the cell block. The two Keron guards shouted over the noise at the alien convicts.

"Alright enough out of all of you, back to your cells! And you…" said one guard as he butted the inmate in the head with the the plasma rifle he carried. "Shut the hell up, you'll get yours soon enough."

'Not before you,' thought the inmate as he continued to walk. 'I'll make sure of that. I'll make sure everyone who screwed me over will get what they deserve, and I get what's owed to me.' He smirked in the darkness. 'It's only a matter of time.'

At the end of the hall stood an old Keronian with a neutral look in his face in front of an open door. His body was navy blue in color with a blue policeman cap on and a sheriff star on both his cap and stomach. Though he stood with a solemn face, anyone could see resentment and detest in his eyes.

"Inmate: 529." Addressed the old Keronian. "In ruling of Judge Yaruru and in ordinance of Keron Maximum Security Penitentiary, you are sentenced on December 25, 2008 to be put to death by Nyororo."

"Ya know it an omen to stand with your back faced to an open door, right Warden Haroro? They say those who do end up dyin'" Said the inmate as he lifted his head to the voice of the old Keronian.

Light shown around the warden to reveal the inmates features. He was clearly a young Keronian around his early 20's. He was grey in color with a black helmet and cloth that hung from the back. On both his head and stomach shown his symbol, the card suit spades. His eyes were covered with a black blindfold and he wore cuffs on his hand and chains on his feet.

"Well I'm fortunate that I'm not superstitious, I wouldn't want to go before sending you of to hell." Said Warden Haroro, looking at the young inmate.

The inmate chuckled at the warden's comment and replied "Well I'll just have to make ya a believer, seeing as I plan to make sure you're the first to be jumpin on them hot coals."

The warden scowled at him and grabbed by the back of his neck and yanked him inside of the door, with the door slamming shut once the two guards entered as well.

* * *

Inside the room sat the Keron inmate fastened to a metal chair in the back of the room facing the door. The room was relatively small, housing a table of assorted blunt, jagged, and sharp torture implements, a search light and the three occupants. The light on the ceiling was relatively dim, and the only other light source was the large searchlight shining brightly on the inmate. Covering the walls and floors was that could be made out to be different body fluids, mostly blood. The two Keron guards stood to the right of the inmate, one holding a plasma rifle, while Warden Haroro stood behind the table.

He then clicked on an intercom on the table and spoke.

"Alright, send the double in. The people want death by Nyororo, well by damn that's what they'll get."

After hearing a 'Yes sir' from the other side he switched it off chuckling and looking back to the inmate "shame that it won't be you there."

"They ain't gonna care," said Inmate 529 "they just came to see someone die; to them I'm nothing but an unknown."

The warden then began casually walking towards the inmate. "True, but thats fine, it just means I get you all to myself." Said the warden with a grin.

He got into the Keron's face and said "You see, you and your…'associates' have been a real thorn in our side lately. Starting trouble in the streets, messing in on private affairs, killing up elected officials n' such. That's bad business for us boy."

"Yeah, can't take control of the armies with you getting in the way." Said one of the Keron guards

"Shut up you idiot! Don't go telling him our entire mission!" commanded the warden.

The guard quieted as the other guard muttered to the silenced guard "stupid" and slapped the back of his head.

Turning back to the inmate the warden continued. "Anyway, we can't have you botching things up for Chancellor Bobaba, especially since it's nearing the elections. And since he's told me to cut out all loose ends, being you, I figure that instead of letting the Nyororo kill ya off real quick like, I'd have a little fun with you. And I want to make sure it goes nice and slow." He finished while taking off the blind fold on the inmate.

The Keron opened his eyes to show two round crimson pupils. The inmate looked up at Haroro and smiled. "Yeah, pretty much like with you wife last night." He said chuckling.

Furious, Warden Haroro punched the inmate in the jaw and glared at the two guards who were laughing at the comment. After they silenced he began walking to the table saying "I'll be right back, keep that light on him."

Spitting a little blood on the floor, he narrowed his eyes at the warden, the shifted his eyes to the two guards, then the light and back to the warden.

He smiled, and then began to chuckle a little.

"And what the hell is so funny freak?" said the other Keron guard

"You really believe that if you go through with this you'll be fine? You'll probably won't get nothing but a hole in the head when they gain control" said the inmate.

The Keron guard walked over to the inmate, absentmindedly standing in front of the light as she spoke.

"Well it's sad that you won't be around to see if that theory comes true. And such a waste to see such a pretty face be messed up. O well, that's business." She finished walking away

As she moved, the inmate's shadow, which was oddly light despite the direct light from the searchlight, grew darker.

The inmate grinned, his eyes gleaming as he spoke "Hey you. C'mere, there's too much light in my eyes"

Without thinking, the other guard holding the rifle stepped into the light and said "screw you, you ain't trying none of that freaky shit with us. Be lucky that we won't just use this rifle on ya. You may have been able to kill those generals, but now we got ya."

"Hey dumbass, step back! You're in the light." Said the other guard.

"Oh crap." He muttered as he stepped back out of the light. The warden finally came back holding what looked like a sort of gun. He glared at the guard for testing his patients.

Under the inmate, his shadow had grown completely dark and grew in size, spanning across the floor around the guards and warden.

The warden began to chuckle as he flipped a switch on the gun and a lazar drill shot out and began spinning. With a malicious he asked "Well boy, you have any last words?"

Returning the grin the inmate said coolly "Yeah, here's some: you afraid of the dark?"

Freezing on the spot with a look of shock, the warden looked into the inmate's eyes.

His eyes began to glow a sinister red as a sadistic grin was plastered onto his face.

After being mesmerized by his eyes, the warden hurriedly looked down to the floor to see a dark mass began to move around the floor below the inmate.

Yelling, he began to turn "shit! Run for it, we need to get ou…"

His sentence was cut short as a dark tentacle with a sharp jagged point impaled the warden and flung him across the room. Horrified, the two guards began running towards the door as more tentacles sprung from the floor, accompanied by a sinister laugh.

* * *

Outside of the room in the cell block, most of the convicts had there heads turned to the door after hearing a series of screams. Then suddenly the door burst off of the hinges as a tattered corpse of a guard flew through and across the cell block. Watching the body fly by like a rag doll, the convicts fearfully looked back at the darkened doorway only to stare at blackness.

Then suddenly, a loud shrill screech emitted from the room as hordes of small dark creatures barreled out of the room. They began ripping open some of the cell doors and began disemboweling the occupants of that room. As screams from the convicts could be heard through the cell block, the Keron inmate walked out of the room into the hall full of chaos. Walking forward to the other side of the hall, aliens and creatures were running wildly around in a frenzy of limbs, claws and blood, and the inmate Viper fell in front of him covered with and coughing up blood.

The inmate looked down and said to the dying viper "Merry Christmas" and walked off. Stopping at the door, he looked up to a security camera pointed at him. He then muttered a few words as he held out his hands in front of him. Then a dark void quickly appeared and disappeared leaving behind two items: a long black scarf and a pair of black fingerless leather gauntlets with the right having a metal wristband underneath. Putting on the scarf and gauntlets, he glared back at the camera holding the right hand up and a hidden blade unsheathed itself, as if preparing for battle.

* * *

In the surveillance room of the penitentiary, the guards working there looked horrified at the screen of one of the cell blocks as the inmate disappeared into a black void. One of the guards hit a red button and an alarm sounded as he picked up a mic and franticly began to report

"We have a prisoner escape! I repeat we have a prisoner escape! This is not a drill, all units are to arm themselves and lock dow…"

He was unable to finish his sentence as a blade pierced his throat from the back of his neck silencing him.

The other guard, frozen by fear, hugged the wall repeatedly saying "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"

The inmate pulled out a throwing knife and tossed at the guard, catching him in between his eyes killing him instantly.

The inmate then turned his attention to the main computer and began typing something in. a big screen appeared and began showing information in Keronian letters. It then showed what seemed to be two profiles of two Keronians. The pictures that would normally be there were absent, only leaving a shaded figure of a basic Keronian figure. He examined the info and said to himself

"So….that's where ya'll gone to"

He created a black hole and leapt into it.

* * *

In the docking bay, Keron guards stormed around looking for any traces of the escapee, and behind some crates materialized a black hole. Hopping out was the inmate. He began looking around the hanger until he spotted a small spaceship.

Summoning a dark creature, he stealthily made his way to the ship while the creature scurried to the main door panel. As the inmate powered up the ship and the creature opened the door, the guards were alerted to their presence. The guards then fired plasma rifles at the creature, and then it disappeared into a puff of smoke as it was hit. The guards hurriedly tried to close the door quickly only to be in vain as the ship sped through the closing doors.

* * *

After navigating from the asteroid prison in orbit around Planet Keron, the inmate imputed coordinates and put the ship on auto pilot. He then made his way to the stasis chambers and imputed a time. Then as he stepped into a chamber, he said to himself "there ain't a single place you can hide from me, not on Planet Keron, and especially not on Pekapon. And your platoons won't be able to help you."

And with those words the chamber doors shut and secured its self and the inmate went into a stasis sleep, waiting on the ship to reach its set destination.

* * *

**_Who is this deadly Keronian? Why were they going to kill him? And who are the two others he's hunting for? _**_  
_

_

* * *

_

Holy crap! I actually made it before the week ended. For a minute there I thought I wasn't going to make it. But I did say that i'd have this up before the week was out, and i didn't want to make myself a liar. Now its official, I have a story up and now I'm officaly a fan fiction writer. Now to explain a few things so theres no problems, the reason that the dialouge seems unspell checked is because instead of using standard english for the speech, I used gud ol' Ebonics! They're criminals, not poets. And the words may seem like the don't fit where they are, but thats because of another reason. When my OC speaks, he not only uses ebonics, but he has a very slight (and I mean slight) southern accent and when he speaks (will explain that in another chapter). Thats about all I can think of right now, if there are any questions, ask them in review form. And i urge you: PLEASE REVIEW. I want to see how this chapter does before I coninue.

Oh, almost forgot. If anyone noticed in this chapter, there are two things in the story that I got from two of my favorite videogames. You'd know what they are if you're a game head like me, so 100 gamerpoints to who ever can find them and name the games there from.


	2. A Gut Feeling

Happy New Years ya'll! I didn't think I'd take long to write it, but dealing with a lot of interuptions kind of held meh up, along with this sprained wrist, hurts like hell. Anyways seeing one of the reviews I received, I wanted to let everyone know this who thought the same thing: don't worry, the heroes are commin, just be patient. I just wanted to address that to clear that little thing up. I thought that it would be appropriate to have a new chapter for the new year so Happy New Year of 2009!

**The Brothers of Anarchy**

**Ch2: A Gut Feeling**

_Previously in The Brothers of Anarchy: The inmate has escaped the asteroid penitentiary and set a course for Pekopon, not before searching the computers for two Keronians who are currently stationed on Pekopon. Who is the bloodthirsty Keronian? Who are the other two Keronians he wishes to locate? And what are his intentions?_

* * *

It is a normal day in Japan and people were on their usual commute to their normal lives; going to work, attending school, and just enjoying what the day has to bring. It can easily be said that everything was completely normal, but one household in particular can't say the same. In the Hinata residence, what passes for normal is a little more than what one may call "normal", thanks to a little green extraterrestrial amphibian and his friends. It has been a few years since the overzealous and idealistic Sergeant Keroro and the Keroro Platoon came to Earth to invade, only to come in contact and befriend the Hinata family and other unique "pekoponains ". Though they have been here for so long and more or less defended it from other invasion attempts than to invade it their selves, they still work to hold true to their goal as invaders and take over Pekopon. But for now, things have been quiet and everyone goes about their normal daily routines.

"Natsumi-dono! How many times must I say not to walk around in your socks! Do you know how long it takes to get them completely clean!" exclaimed the fuming frog as he held up a pair of dirty tube socks.

"Calm down Stupid Frog! There not that bad, just use enough soap detergent." Said a malcontent redheaded girl looking down at the frog-like alien and socks. She then bent over and gave the alien a distrusting glare saying "besides, why are you in such a rush? You're not up to something again are you?"

Dropping the socks, Keroro gulped and began to explain himself. "N…No Natsumi-dono, it's just that the extra time I spend on chores cuts into my 'Gunpla Time'."

Natsumi looked at Keroro with a mixture of confusion and annoyance, "Wha? 'Gunpla Time'?"

"Yes! It's my own personal time to myself where I can devote all of my attention and energy to the building of my gunpla de arimasu." Keroro explained.

Natsumi just scoffed and walked off saying to Keroro, "Whatever, just don't let me see you doing anything suspicious."

He just grinned and said under his breath, "Gero gero gero, don't you worry Natsumi-dono. You won't see a thing. Gero gero gero!"

"What was that Stupid Frog?"

"N...Nothing Natsumi-dono, nothing!" said Keroro hurriedly.

* * *

Outside of the Hinata household stood a small tent cloaked by a barrier, inside was occupied with an assortment of alien guns and ammunition, a small cat and red frog-like alien. The little alien sat on a mat with one gun in hand quietly polishing it while the cat watched with much interest not with the mundane activity the alien did, but with the alien himself. The cat walked up to the frog and nudged him with her head to receive the attention it craved from him. He stopped to look at the cat and petted the cats head.

"Just another normal day eh Neko?" asked Giroro. Her only response was a small purr as he petted her for a moment longer. He then stopped and stood up, then opened the compartment in his belt to look at the picture of Natsumi he always carries with him. He stared at it for a few seconds with a goofy look on his face, oblivious to the protesting hisses of Neko. He then said as he closed the compartment "Sorry Natsumi, but I am a soldier, and I must do what can for the mission."

He then walked out of the tent towards the house thinking to himself, 'Lets see what crackpot scheme that idiot has come up with this time.'

* * *

At the Nishizawa estate, deep within the mansion in a large training room, a black tadpole alien stood in front of a boxing mannequin with a picture of a smiling young girl taped to the face. The tadpole looks to the mannequin with a murderous look and charges it, pummeling it with a fury of punches and kicks. After the pummeling, the tadpole leaps into the air and calls out "TAMAMA IMPACT!" before unleashing a devastating beam of energy onto the mannequin. Landing a few feet from the disintegrated dummy, he stood with smoke pouring from his mouth saying "That woman! She better think twice before stealing my Sergeant!"

Glancing at a nearby clock bearing an uncanny resemblance to the young alien, Tamama's personality flipped as said sweetly "uh-oh, better not be late for Sergeant's invasion meeting." And with that he then left for the Hinata's house.

* * *

Below the Hinata residence located in a secret alien base stood a laboratory. Outside was decorated in the likeness of the owner of the lab, while the inside was dark and cluttered odd gadgets, unidentifiable chemicals, items not suited for children, and technology foreign to this planet. Deeper into the lab sat a yellow alien frog, in front of a large computer monitor with a plate of curry to his left. The Keronian sat, watching something obscene on the monitor as he chuckled his signature laugh. Suddenly, a message from Keron headquarters popped up on the screen, interrupting his 'show'. He quietly read over the message, and put it into the recycling bin once he was finished. The curry loving alien then got up and left the lab, without any show of emotion.

* * *

Sitting in a large briefing room, the three Keronians plus an alien disguised as a girl sat quietly waiting for their leader to arrive. After a lengthy wait, Keroro enters and greets the platoon.

"Good Morning subordinates, I see everyone's present de arimasu." said Keroro.

Loosing patients, Giroro stood up from his seat and began chewing out the Sergeant "About damn time you got here! How are you late for your own meeting that **you** scheduled!?!"

"I was a little busy; I wasn't finished with the housework." Keroro said in a slight hush.

The corporal scoffed and folded his arms around his chest. "Humph! And you call yourself a soldier, being ordered around by a bunch of pekoponians to do menial chores.

"Hey, don't start with that! Remember, we all know who's the one whipped by a pekoponian de arimasu!" retorted Keroro.

Giroro then quietly slumped back into his chair after hearing those words and the looks of the others.

Keroro then continued to speak "Anyway, let's get the strategic invasion meeting underway, I have a full schedule of Gunpla Time after this. After analyzing our past failed plans, with my critical calculating sergeant mind, I have found one outstanding flaw in them. Does anyone know what they are?" inquired Keroro.

"They were all your plans?" answered Giroro.

"Yes…wait no! That's not it! The reason was that they were too obvious, too out in the open. Our plans are continuously thwarted by Natsumi because of the unnatural nature of the plan that contrasts what is normal in a pekoponian's lifestyle. But if she was to think everything is normal, she won't do anything, thus allowing us to continue on our glorious invasion de arimasu!" said Keroro.

"Excellent plan! That's my Sergeant desu!" said Tamama

"Humph, sounds too simple, but it's better than nothing I guess." commented Giroro

Giroro then looked at Kururu as Tamama did his usual brown-nosing to Keroro, noticing how abnormally quiet the mad genius has been since the meeting. Though hard to tell through the thick glasses, Giroro could tell Kururu was in deep thought about something, and Giroro knew that it's not normal to visibly see Kururu lost in thought, it's virtually impossible to guess what the yellow frog was thinking by looking at him.

"Now, all we need is to find a way to disguise our actions to the Hinata family." Keroro continued.

"You could say 'Pulling the wool over their eyes'." said Moa sitting next to Keroro.

"That's right Mois-dono, now Sergeant Major Kururu, get to work on a device to create illusions around…"

"No can do Keroro."

Flabbergasted, the sergeant stood there in disbelief looking at the sergeant major. He then began ranting at the protesting alien "What, you dare go against your leader's orders!?! That's insubordination! I demand to know the reason for this treason!"

Kururu only replied "Ku ku ku, I have something better to do, something to look into. This plan can wait 'till later to fail." and walked off to his lab.

In a huff, Keroro said "The nerve! What could be more important than this!?! Well we don't need that fool, I could make what we need for the invasion plan, it shouldn't be too hard de arimasu."

Tamama then replied cheerily "Yeah, the nerve of that Kururu. If anyone can figure out, its Mister Sergeant desu!"

"Yes, Uncle can figure out a solution to this predicament. You could say 'Just as good'." continued Moa

Tamama then looked at Moa with a death glare and harshly replied "Shut up woman!"

While this scene played out, Giroro continued to look in the direction the intelligence officer exited. It did not faze him that the plan was a no-go now, but what did bug him was the unusual way Kururu was acting. All while he pondered this he hadn't noticed Keroro talking to him.

"Hello, Pekapon to Giroro, hey!" yelled Keroro.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to his superior officer "What?"

"I said that this should be a great plan, right?"

"Forget the plan; haven't you noticed the odd behavior from Kururu?"

"What, you mean his insubordination? I plan to make sure to severely punish him for that!"

Giroro grumbled at his friend's cluelessness "No not that. I mean his acting in general, he barely said anything during the meeting, and it looked like something was troubling him. Since when does anything trouble **him**?"

Keroro only replied, "It's probably all of that curry he eats. The kick back probably has finally gotten to him."

The red frog crossed his arms and had a slightly worried face "I don't think so; I think something is not right. It's hard to say, it's almost like a sense or intuition…"

Moa then piped up "You could say 'A gut feeling'."

"Yeah, a gut feeling, something like that." said the corporal.

Keroro only shrugged at this response. "I think you're right Giroro, I can feel I too," said a voce next to Keroro.

Both Keronians looked to the right to see Dororo "I sense something is amiss, something big is to come."

"Oh, Dororo, when did you get here?" said Keroro to his ninja friend.

"Wha!?! I've been here for 30 minutes!!! Why Keroro-kun!?!" exclaimed Dororo, with his trauma switch on.

* * *

Orbiting a moon of a planet, a ship belonging to the Garuru Platoon silently stood. Inside, its inhabitants are seen doing their usual routines. Taruru was in the training room fighting droids, Pururu stood by with her medical supplies in the highly likely situation that Taruru injures himself. Zoruru sat in a dark room and meditated, while Tororo was on the observation deck working on the main computers, and Garuru was in the target practice room shooting targets with his sniper rifle.

In the observation deck, Tororo sat in front of the main computer. If one didn't pay attention, it would seem that he was hard at work with something, but taking a closer look would reveal that he was playing Frogger. He was currently navigating the virtual frog across a busy highway, when a message from Keron Headquarters appeared on screen in front of the game. After it came up, he heard a splat from the computer speakers, alerting him of the fate of his poor frogger.

"Damn it, right now? Talk about bad timing, I was on my last life too. Wonder what they want." Wondered Tororo as he turned his attention to the message. After reading it he called Garuru to the deck to hear the message, and the other platoon members followed.

* * *

"A message from HQ? What's it say?" said Taruru. He stood between Pururu and Zororo with an oversized band-aid on his forehead. They stood in front of the computer waiting for Garuru to inform them of what was on the message.

"It's an alert to any platoon past the Gamma quadrant. 2 weeks ago there was a jail break at the Keron Maximum Security Penitentiary, one death row inmate escaped in a small ship. He was last seen around Alpha Centari headed towards the Gamma Quadrant. Any platoons in that area must stand alert and report to Keron Headquarters of any suspicious Keronians in the area. Platoons are also advised not to engage the criminal as he is armed and highly dangerous as he has military training. Only engage if threatened and in danger from the criminal. There is a reward out for information on the escaped convict."

"Awesome, an escaped convict! What are we waiting for? Let's go after him!" exclaimed Taruru.

Pururu then looked at the turquoise frog as if he was crazy. "That droid must've hit you harder than I thought. Did you not hear him say 'do **not** engage' and '**armed **and highly **dangerous**'? Are you completely insane!?! "yelled Pururu in a panic as she throttled Taruru by the shoulders.

After recovering from the dizziness of being shaken, Taruru pleaded with Pururu, "B…B…But Pururu, think about the fame we'll get if we catch him, the adventure of fighting a powerful Keron criminal…"

"The reward involved. Pu pu pu, could be money," continued Tororo, "Pu pu pu, if it is, just imagine how much we'll get for his capture over just info."

Pururu thought for a moment, "Well… it has been pretty slow around here lately. And I could always use more jumbo syringes."

"Yeah, that's right. And we could totally take on just one convict, were the Garuru Platoon, the best in the whole Keron Army! All right escaped criminal, get ready 'cause here comes the Garuru Plato…"

"No Taruru."

Hearing this, Taruru stopped in his tracks and looked at the lieutenant with disbelief. "Wha? But Garuru sir, why not. He's a criminal and…"

"I said **No** Private Taruru! We're not going on a dangerous wild goose chase for one criminal! It's not worth it; none of us are going and are not to think of going after him. That's an order!" barked Garuru as he exited the room.

As Pururu and Zoruru comforted a near tears Taruru, Tororo sat at the computer looking towards the direction of where their leader has left. It didn't bother him that they weren't going after the criminal or that they were yelled at for considering it, but what got to him was the peculiar attitude that Garuru had to this message. As he pondered this, he failed to notice Taruru talking to him.

"Hey Tororo, are you even listening? Tororo!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, he turns to be greeted by the private three inches from his face. He shoves him back with disgust, "What!?!"

"I said that I still think we can take him on"

"Forget about that; you notice how Garuru acted?"

"You mean him yelling. He always does that, though it wasn't necessary this time." Said Taruru as he sniffled his nose and tears weld in his eyes.

Tororo grumbled at his senior officer's sniveling. "No stupid, I meant the message it's self. He not only blew it off, but ordered us not to even talk about it. Don't you think that's weird? I mean, taking down criminals is like his pass time, he always stands for justice, now he wants to forget all about this one?"

Taruru replied "Maybe he's becoming cowardly? I think maybe we should mutiny.

After he finished his sentence, a metal fist slams down on the top of his head, knocking him out and falling to the floor.

"Don't even think about it" said Zoruru. He then turned to the young hacker, "though it doesn't sound like him, an order is an order."

Pururu sighed as she walked over and dragged Taruru's body over to a chair and put an icepack on his head.

The orange tadpole crossed his arms at his chest and had a slightly worried face "I know, I know. But I can't shake the feeling that something's up, like a hunch or a sense…"

"Like a gut feeling?" said Pururu as she tended to and unconscious Taruru.

"Pu pu, that's it, a gut feeling." said the recruit.

The cyborg ninja sighed before he spoke "I know what you mean."

The tadpole alien looked up to hear what the lance corporal had to say.

"I sense something is amiss, something big is to come"

Their attention was then turned to a dazed and confused Taruru as he lazily sat up, shocking the nearby Pururu. "Tell me more about how you saved your platoon from Viper, Master Tamama." Then he fell back into his seat. Pururu looked at him and muttered "idiot".

* * *

On a nearby asteroid orbiting Planet Keron, the lonely prison silently stood. Within one of the cell blocks, a cleaning operation was taking place. Stepping into the cell blocks, anyone can smell the wretched smell of death as bodies and limbs of different aliens littered the floor, and blood soaked the floor, walls and even ceiling. The Keronian cleaning crews and officers were finally able to clean after waiting for a couple of weeks, though none were sure of why the wait. Seeing the carnage most couldn't stomach the sight and smell as the picked up dismembered limbs.

Through all of the disemboweled bodies that were scattered around the cell block, only a few inmates miraculously survived, but they ether didn't last long enough to give any info due to severe injuries or were too mentally damaged to say anything when probed by interrogators.

Farther down in the cell block near a interrogation room, a Keronian quietly studied the inside of the room. The keron was in his mid 40's, white in body color with a grey helmet and ocean blue eyes. He wore a long dark green cloak and bore a Celtic cross as his symbol on his head and chest. He looked into the room to see the bloody corpses of two Keron security guards, an array of torture implements on a table, and a broken searchlight.

As he looked on into the room, two kerons stood 10 feet away from him whispering. One was a part of the cleanup crew, another was a security official.

"Who's this guy? You think he knows what went down here?" asked the subordinate

"Hell if I know, all I do know is that the higher ups sent him here to investigate something. Probably looking for clues to the one that escaped." said the official.

"Humph, he's probably here to cover this whole thing up like the government always does. Headquarters probably sent him to silence anyone who talks." said a clearly disgruntled Keronian cleaner walking up behind the two. The first two tried to shush him before the keron of the subject heard, but were all stunned as a death glare was set on them.

"If something is troubling your minds, speak it now so I may stave my anger." The keron said coldly.

The Keronians shook on the spot as the officer began to speak "W…wwWell sir, ww…we were w…wondering what exactly h…hhapppended here?

Before he could answer, a scream echoed through the hall, turning everyone's attention to a single cell 15 cells away from the four kerons. The white keron dashed between the others with unbelievable speed to the sounds. When he reached the sound all he saw was a screaming Keronian being dragged into the dark corner of the cell by dark blood stained claws. Screams and snarls could be heard from the darkness, than sickening bone crunches and tearing of flesh, and a pool of blood oozed from the shadows.

Keronians in the vicinity of the cell who could hear the commotion began to vomit and run from the cell as the white Keronian watched on without emotion as the unknown creature ate its meal. Then it stopped and began growling again, and everyone except the white keron tensed.

The keron just stood and watched the darkness with his piercing blue eyes. Time seemed to stand still, no one breathed a breath or moved a muscle, and suddenly the small black creature leaped at the white Keronian, claws and fangs at ready. And as it was 7 feet away from the white keron, a flash of white light brighten the room and blinded any keron looking into the cell. When the light faded, the creature was on the floor with its head a foot away from it, and the Keronian stood unharmed holding a long claymore with Celtic writing along the blade.

The blade glowed faintly in the dark cell as he looked at the beheaded creature. The three kerons that he were speaking with slowly approached the cell with curiosity of the identity of the assailant. The keron suddenly turned and pointed the claymore at the officer, startling him as the tip came dangerously close to his face.

"That lads…is what happened here." He said looking at them with a cold stare with glowing blue eyes.

The officer gulped and looked down to the creature, just to see it disintegrate into dust before his eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

**Who is this new keron? What are these mysterious creatures? What happened to the inmate that escaped? And what is happening to Kururu and Garuru?**

_

* * *

_Man, that one was almost twice the words as the first chapter, but reading is supposed to be good for you so there ya go. And what do ya know, it wasn't as gritty and M rated as the first chapter, eccept the last part anywhay, but don't worry, there will be plenty of blood splattering action later. Somebody tell me what they think of me putting in Keroro's "De Arimasu", too much? I was trying to stay true to the original story. And a little note, the new oc in here speaks with a scottish accent, so imagine Sean Connery in his 40's and sounding more evil and cold. It might be a while before I add another chapter due to school and other crap happening now so...yeah see ya around._  
_


	3. What Are You Hiding?

**The Brothers of Anarchy**

**Ch3: What Are You Hiding?**

_Previously in The Brothers of Anarchy: Keroro prepares to execute his newest invasion plan, but Kururu refuses to help, and in the process, puzzling Giroro. Meanwhile, the Garuru Platoon receives a message reporting an escaped convict, but Garuru orders the platoon to not hunt for the escapee, bewildering Tororo. And in the Keron Maximum Security Penitentiary, a mysterious Keronian encounters a dark creature left behind by the inmate. Why are Kururu and Garuru acting so unusual? Who is this new Keronian? What is he looking for? And where is the escaped inmate now?_

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the mountain forest; the forest seemed to be settling down for a nights rest. All was calm; the animals were at peace and all of the stars shown in the night sky. But one star stood out from the rest, it seemed to shine brighter then the others, a magnificent glow that lit up the night sky in a brilliant white light. And that brilliant light only seemed to grow larger and bigger…until it crashes and takes out a half-mile of trees. Crash landing next to a small waterfall and stream, a small spacecraft sat in the gravel and debris of its destructive entrance. The craft was white hot from entering the atmosphere at such high speeds, burning the foliage that stood in its way. It then sat where it landed, its contents never revealing it's self as it rested for the night.

It is 4:00 am in the Hinata house, everyone is still asleep, still away in dreamland, but there was one who oddly enough was awake. In the kitchen a small figure was rummaging through the refrigerator, after pulling out a bottle of an orange drink, they closed the fridge and quietly walked to the table. They then picked up a plate of curry and began their trek back to the basement.

When the figure passed the couch, a small set of eyes peeked over the backrest of the sofa to observe the early riser.

Giroro continued to observe Kururu shuffle towards the basement as he thought to himself.

'What is Kururu doing up so early? He's usually second to last to get up, only Keroro sleeps later than him.' he thought as he stayed hidden.

As if he heard his thoughts, Kururu began looking around the room as he touched the door to the basement, as if he wanted to hide the whereabouts of his destination. Giroro quickly ducked under the armrest of the couch to hide.

'What are you hiding?'

He then came back up after the mad genius disappeared into the downstairs hallway.

'He's up to something, I can feel it. I have to know what he's up to!' he thought as he silently followed.

* * *

After following Kururu and entering his lab without him knowing, Giroro hid amongst the machines and discarded gadgets in the lab. He silently watched his prey tinker with a gadget on a work bench. There were several of the similar gadgets on the bench, they were metallic spheres about the size of a grapefruit, there were six circular one inch diameter one inch deep holes, three on each opposite sides of each other. Inside each hole was a circular lens, Kururu stood at his work bench working on one half of one.

'Looks like he's doing some early morning inventing…' Giroro stated to himself mentally.

After he was finished, he re-attached the other half to the one he tinkered with and sat it with the others and went to his computer. He began to type something on his computer, but because of the angle of Kururu and the computer screen, Giroro couldn't see what it was.

'What is that he's typing?" questioned Giroro as he leaned forward to get a better look at the glowing screen in the dark room. But when he placed his hand forward, he pushed down on what looked like a pump, which was hooked onto a nozzle pointed at Giroro's face, which squirted a black oily substance into his face. What ever this substance was, it began to sting his eyes, and Giroro had to use all of his willpower and strength to not cry out in pain.

As Giroro was busy trying to rid the searing pain from his face, Kururu finished typing and sat in his seat thinking.

'Ku ku ku, guess this was bound to happen eventually…'

* * *

Deep in space, the Keronian battle ship belonging to the Garuru Platoon floated silently. Inside Garuru's private quarters, Garuru stood back silently as he watched Tororo in front of his personal computer.

"There! Pu pu pu, see, it just needed the right software, it should work fine now." said Tororo after completing his task.

"Good work Tororo, you can now continue with your duties." said Garuru walking up to the computer.

Just be for he could leave, Tororo noticed something on Garuru's computer. "Hey you just got some mail. Can I open it for you sir?"

"No Tororo, you can leave." commanded the lieutenant as he sat down in front of the monitor and looked at the mail.

Just before Tororo could leave, Garuru called him back, "Wait Tororo, there's something I need you to do."

Tororo turned to Garuru, eyeing him somewhat suspiciously for the sudden request. "Pu pu pu, does it have something to do with that email?"

"Eh y…yes, it does. Its from my father, he wants me to spend a little time with brother Giroro. Plot a course for Pekopon, try and get us there as soon as you can." commanded Garuru.

"Eh? Okay, yes sir?" said Tororo disbelievingly as he saluted and left.

After Tororo left his room, Garuru turned to the monitor and studied the mail again and spoke to himself "Of all people… why you."

When he left Garuru's room, Tororo began walking to the control room and began thinking to himself.

'Hmm, this just gets weirder. He actually said he'll spend time with that loser platoon's corporal without so much as a fuss? And why in such a hurry? Pu pu, something's clearly wrong, and I'm gonna find out what.'

He then passed the medical bay and looked into the one way window at Taruru being bandaged up by Pururu.

'Pu pu, I wonder if I should tell the others about this?'

Then, after Pururu finished her task, a fully bandaged Taruru tried to stand. Pururu was speaking to Taruru, though inaudible due to the glass, clearly to tell him to rest. Taruru then looked to say that he was fine and beat on his chest. He then cringed in agony and dropped to the floor and Pururu sighed in frustration.

Tororo sweatdroped and thought to himself, '…maybe I should keep this to myself.' and walked off.

* * *

Far away in a very distant galaxy, in the Gamma Planetary System, sat the 58th planet known only as Planet Keron. Inhabiting the surface was a grand city, a metropolis, the Keron Metropolis. In this city, the air seemed to always be moist and crisp and the city full of life. The street busy as any big city on Earth, Keronians of all shapes and colors were walking or hovering around on their hover pads on their normal daily commute. The buildings grew tall and many as any city skyscrapers, many in different, some odd shapes and sizes. There were many buildings used as shops, malls, stadiums, schools and apartments, and everything in between. Many keronians carried out their normal lives here, enjoying their comfortable and safe life, while others could not live this life. For in every city, there's always a place for the less fortunate, a place where crime and corruption breeds, deep within the ghetto; the slums of the city.

It is here where those who did not have the fortune or social standings where left, to suffer and fight for their living. Kerons who live here are regarded in a negative way, despite the character of that keron. They are seen as vagrants, degenerates, and unworthy of a life of luxury.

Though some here were content with the life they lead, others hated it. They wished for a greater life, some willing to do anything to get it, even if it meant dying or killing for it. Some resorted to stealing, hustling, prostitution, and even murder to find that greater life. Some formed gangs, and some use drugs to escape their personal hell. But there is one thing that some there blame for their misfortune and strife, their own army. Because their government is completely run by the Keron army, life has been rough.

In the center of the entire city, stood a large tower. This tower, dwarfing any building found on Earth was the Keron Military Headquarters. It is here where young keronains are trained and molded into a model soldier. Each floor of this massive building contained everything from training rooms for recruits, to war briefing rooms for decorated soldiers. On the very top of this tower, a massive Keron Star stood; a symbol of power and greatness to the keron race. And below this star on the top floor is the office of the Chancellor of Keron Metropolis, the public face of the Keron race, and one of a council of 7 keron delegates that govern the keron home world and militia.

* * *

It was late evening on planet Keron; both suns were falling behind the horizon creating the serine glow of sunset. Looking into the room, one can describe it as a room a mob boss would inhabit. The room only lit by the sunset filtering through the large window covering a whole wall, the furniture consisted of a few plants a red velvet carpet ending at a desk. At the desk sat a Keronian in a large chair. His skin was a grey color and wore a pinstripe suit with a darker shade of grey, red with grey striped tie, and gold watch.

He sat silently, writing notes when the door across the room opened and a certain Keronain with a Celtic symbol stepped through.

"So Cormama… anything to report?" asked Mayor Bobaba.

"Yes milord, it is of certain that _it _has escaped it's binds. Thou druids speak of the dark pit thy demon hast fled to for shelter."

Sighing, the pinstripe suit clad keron massaged its head as he spoke. "I wish you wouldn't talk like that, it gives me a damn headache trying to decipher what you say. Anyways, where did he go?"

"Thy creature hast fled to thy world of Pekopon, I've quested three warriors equal to it's black heart to slay thy demon."

"Hmm? Oh, yes very good agent Cormama. We cannot allow him to live, he already knows too much about the plans, and because of what we did to him he's surely to come back and kill us."

"Humph, doubted this is, thy foul demon **will** fall to the blade of Cormama. Thou warriors who shall confront thy demon shall surly perish, for thy hearts are as corrupt as thy darkest pit of wretched creature's heart."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all good, but still, he needs to die, we already have problems with that anarchist group, we don't need them getting back their top assassin. They may be few nowadays, but damn if their not a pain in the ass. I know their going to make things hard for me in the elections. After all of the money I had to shovel out, my guaranteed seat here is starting to dwindle. And that's nothing to worry about if _he_ comes back and kills me before I'm re-elected. Augh…where are those damn headache pills."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two in the room, their entire conversation has been listen to by prying ears. Outside on a ledge of the building, three keronains stood. Two of the trio was male and one female, all around the early 20's in age. The first one is plum in skin color with gold rings on his arms and legs, and golden iris in his sharp eyes. His symbol on his stomach and half gold and purple hat is a circle with four curved spikes on opposite sides of each other. On a belt he wore around his waist he held a katar with his symbol on the blade. The female in front of the first male is a hot pink in skin color and a dark red military hat. The irises in her eyes are light pink, her tail shows sign of battle, and she wears a belt with grenades hooked across it. Her symbol only found on her hat is the silhouette of a grenade. And the last of the trio in front of the female is dark green in color with yellow lines and dots covering his body that make him resemble a circuit board. He wears a skull cap with a microchip as his symbol on his head and chest, and has a pair of headsets with a black visor with green digital eyes covering his real eyes and an antenna on each earpiece.

The trio of spies stood on the ledge of the building top, the first two watching the third place his hand against the glass. The yellow lines on his arm started to glow and his antenna started glowing in response.

"They're talking about us, and they know where the lance corporal is as well. They say he's on the planet Pekopon" said the circuit board Keronian.

"Heh, looks like were starting to rattle them, how about we go down there and give them something to really be scared about. Chancellor Bobaba is as good as dead." said the purple keronain.

"No Vegaga, this is strictly a recon mission, we already got what we came for so lets go. We have to get back and prep a ship for the trip to Pekopon" said the pink keronain.

The purple keronian growled at the pink keronian in anger "Come on already Kaylala! We got that bastard right down below us, and we can take that freakish Keronian easy. And will you stop thinking about you're fucking boyfriend already, it's not like he gives a damn about us!"

Kaylala turned to face the foul tempered keron with her anger. "First off, he's not my boyfriend….yet, but we do need him here! He along with the other superiors are the only ones who can actually take these guys down for good. That keron down there took out at least half of our ranks! And unless you suddenly find that 'lost' skill you say to have, we need him here now!"

"You were barely thinking about the other superior officers, you were only thinking of him! And even so, we don't need any of those hacks, especially that asshole!"

The green keron looked back at his comrades with worry "Will you guys cool it, you're gonna let someone know we're here."

They ignored him as they continued to argue "He's a better guy than you! He just doesn't know how to express his feeling right, and besides that, he's always been a better fighter than you! He kicked your ass on a daily basis!"

"That wannabe killer can never win in a fair fight, he's got to cheat just to beat me, and stop defending him, if he was so great, he wouldn't have screwed up and did what he did. Just the face fact that he's a glorified loser!"

The green keron walked up to his bickering comrades and tried to break it up. "C'mon guys, now's not the time for this."

Vegaga then turned on the cyber keron, "Get back to work nerd! Go do you're job so we can end this!" and shoved him away.

Loosing his footing, the cyber keron then slips off the ledge of the building.

Kaylala gasped in fright and ran to the ledge, abandoning the argument, "No, Delala!"

Looking down, she saw that the cyborg keronian was hanging from the second ledge under the window. He then pulled himself up onto the ledge and noticed he made a critical mistake: he's been spotted.

* * *

Cormama looked out the window just in time to see the keronian pull himself up, and he drew his sword from a white light and pointed it to the window behind the mayor.

"Assassin!" he cried as he ran for the window.

Bobaba looked behind him and jumped backward onto his desk "Damn, it's the Creed!"

He then hit a button under his desk, and minutes later keron guard wearing what looked like SWAT gear, wielding plasma guns and batons and robotic guard dogs burst into the office.

"It's the Creed! They're on the roof! They're trying to kill me!"

* * *

"Crap, here we go!" said Vegaga as he went to the edge to help Delala "Assassin Magic: Multiply!" called out Vegaga, then copies seemed to come out of thin air, and they formed a living ladder down to the fallen keron. At this moment, the keron SWAT burst in through a door on the other end of the roof.

"Kaylala, hold them off while I help Delala!" said Vegaga as he and his doubles linked up to grab Delala.

Two guns materialized into Kaylala's hands and she began shooting into the group of guards and dogs as they fired back. After ducking behind a fixture in the building, she noticed a guard taking aim at the end Vegaga.

She then held up her gun and aimed at the guard, saying "oh no you don't!" and fired. The bullet struck the guard in the lower cheek, messily blasting off half his head. With every keron guard she shot down, a group would take his place on the roof, and with Kaylala's patients wearing thin, she pulled of a grenade from her belt and threw it into the crowed yelling " Suck on **this**!".

Two seconds later a large explosion was heard followed by a hail of dismembered limbs and blood falling on the large roof. Kaylala came out to inspect her work as Vegaga and Delala walked up. Vegaga looked down and kicked a random severed head away and said to the corporal, "Let me guess, your special extra-strength grenades?" she giggled and looked at him with a smile on her face replying "Never leave home without 'em!"

Delala looked towards the city in worry "Well as to not run into anymore, let's get out of here while we can."

Kaylala and Vegaga nodded in response and the trio began walking towards the opposite edge of the building. Just as they reach the ledge, a white light shoots up the side of the building into the air startling the three keronians. They look up to it only to be blinded by it. Then the white light slams down in front of them, knocking them back to the other side of the building top. Dazed, they began to stand up and look towards the source of the shockwave. They looked in terror at the white keron standing with a drawn sword in hand.

"It's Cormama!!!" yelled Vegaga readying his katar. Kaylala materialized a laser SMG and pointed it at the swordsman keronian. Due to his lack of offensive power and weapons, Delala moved back behind his comrades.

"I'm calling for Maylala to pick us up." He said as he pushed the symbol on his head and it began blinking.

"Lets see how he handles a bullet!" said Kaylala as she shot a barrage of lasers at their opponent. Just as they neared him, he calmly held his hand in front of him and the lasers deflected off of a wall of light.

"Wha!?!" she said puzzled. Both Vegaga and Delala stood shocked. Growling she snaps off a grenade from her belt and throws it with precision at her target and ducked along with her companions. Cormama looked at the oncoming grenade without emotion as it exploded with a thundering explosion, engulfing him in fire and smoke.

Kaylala looked at the smoke cloud with a triumphant grin, "Ha! Block that!"

Her joy then turned to fear as the smoke cleared to reveal Cormama standing unharmed inside a ball of light.

"Ah shit, now what do we do!?!" said a panicked Delala.

Cormama, with his eyes glowing blue held his claymore towards the trio and called out "Disciples of evil, by holy light, I shall cast ye into the fiery pits of hell!" and got into a stance to charge.

"Shit! Look out!" yelled Kaylala.

Cormama then shot at the three keronians at high speeds. Kaylala then jumped to her left covering her head. Then she looked up, and all time seemed to stand still, Vegaga sat across from her, shocked and dazed and above them, Delala stood coughing up blood and clenching the blade driven through his stomach. The blade went clean through his stomach and out his back, revealing blood stained circuits and wiring as a stream of blood oozed from the fatal wound.

Seeing her friend sputter and cough blood, she sat there and stared like a deer in headlights.

Springing to his feet, Vegaga grabbed his katar and charged Cormama "No! Damn it Delala!"

Without looking Cormama held up his free hand and shot a ball of light into Vegaga stomach, repelling him in the opposite direction. While flying back, Vegaga managed to roll out of the direction of the ball and slammed into the roof, while the ball hit a fixture on the roof leaving a hole in it. Vegaga rolled across the floor to a stop, and was on his knees holding his stomach and spitting up blood.

Delala, losing consciousness looks up to the swordsman with blood trickling from his mouth as Cormama began to speak.

"Evil druid, I now cleanse this world of thy evil influence. With this final stroke of my mighty blade, I cast thy evil back from whence it came!" and with the swing of his arm, flung Delala from his sword off the roof.

Snapping out of it and forgetting the keronian, Kaylala then runs for the ledge and looks down to see a dying Delala fall. She then tears well up in her eyes and she cries down to her fallen friend "No! DELALA!!!" she then stood there for a second, then turning to be greeted by the keron next to her with his sword raised.

"Evil wench, be gone!" said Cormama as he readied his blade, but stopped when he felt something hit his side. Vegaga had stabbed him in the side, but it did nothing to him. The blade tip sat on his side as if it was too blunt to pierce.

The swordsman keron looked at the surprised keron and chuckled "Your cursed blade will not penetrate my skin"

Kaylala acted fast and grabbed the stunned Vegaga and made a dash for the other side of the building. As the ran, a small hovercar sat on the edge of the roof with the back door open wide waiting for them. Because of his condition, Vegaga limped towards the car with the support of Kaylala's shoulders. Cormama stood and watched them for a second, and then raised his finger at them and shot a small beam of light at them. Turning to see the beam aim, Kaylala tried to move out of the way, but it struck her in the right side of her shoulder, piercing through allowing her blood to flow freely out. They finally made it inside the car and closed the door, and the car then flew off towards the city. Cormama looked on at the departing car as Bobaba ran up to him, side stepping any pool of blood or severed limb in his way.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after them! We can't let them escape and regroup!" ordered Bobaba.

Cormama looked at Bobaba with no emotion in his cold blue eyes, earning a flinch from the mayor. "Fear not milord, they cannot hide from the light forever." Then he looked back at the retreating hovercraft with a menacing look in his glowing eyes.

* * *

**What are Kururu and Garuru talking about? Who is "The Creed"? And what has become of the Inmate?**

* * *

Finally second semester is over and I'm done with mid terms so I can get this up. This chapter is longer than the last one, still. readings good for you. I don't think the series ever went in too much detail about the actual Planet Keron if any at all, I think I did a decent job on it though. The hard part was trying to do dalouge for Cormama, he's supposed to sound like something out of a Rennasance Fair, tell me if it works in the it is hard as hell trying to find some suitable names for these characters, most I had to rip-off from other people and things, for an istance Vegaga=Vega from Street Fighter(by the way, they have the same color scheme) and Delala=Dell as in Dell computer. Speaking of...yes it was nessesary to kill him off, if you somehow got attatched to him too bad, he's dead and I don't know if he'll make a second appearance(though thats not a guarantee). I wasn't too happy about how this chap turned out, though I can't figure why....oh well, I need your opinions not mine so readers, READY...SET...REVIEW!


	4. Busted

Author's Note: Well, that whole "Login/Subscription Error" thing set me back, I actually finished this chapter only to find I couldn't upload it! :[ And I've been trying to get out of this monthly update thing, but from the looks of whats coming up, it may not happen. I got too much stuff to do right now. Because I'm trying to get my sienor things done (manly pay off my $150 Senior Dues + prom) and finish up with the colleges I want to go to, **and** actually pass/graduate, I'm busy as hell! Oh well, I think I can still update, just don't be surprised if I miss my monthly schedule.

**The Brothers of Anarchy**

**Ch4: Busted**

_Previously in The Brothers of Anarchy: A spaceship crashes deep within the woods. Giroro trails Kururu into his lab and find him working on new, unusual equipment. Meanwhile in space, Tororo questions Garuru's odd behavior towards the recent email and sudden need to visit Pekopon. And on planet Keron, a recon mission goes horribly wrong as the assassins Kaylala,Vegaga and Delala fight for their lives on Keron Army HQ against Agent Cormama, resulting in the loss of Delala. Who are these young assassins?, What are the Sergeant Major and Lieutenant up to? And what has become of our enigmic inmate?_

_

* * *

_

Its night time on Planet Keron; only the first moon and partially the second could be seen. Though this was a time for slumber and recuperation, the Keron Metropolis bustled with life as an exuberant glow rose from the lights on the buildings. The night life was not so different from that of Earth, with busy streets, late night merchants and shopping stores, clubs and entertainment everywhere. The capitol of Keron is a beautiful place to be at night, but the slums are another story altogether. Semi-deserted streets, only ventured by those who were either brave enough or had no choice. Trash littered the streets and buildings stood solemnly in the dark of night boarded up; some with the boards riped off by a scavenger seeking rare metal alloys to rip an scrap for money or by the homeless seeking warmth and security. On a deserted street, a keronain sat in an alley way, twitching uncontrollably and muttering to himself. He seemed lost in his own world when he suddenly heard a voice from deeper into the alley way.

"Hey you, want more of this?" said a figure with a soft voice, in the darkness holding out a syringe containing a dark green liquid.

The keronian looked towards the figure with full attention. He hungrily looked at the needle with wide, restless, bloodshot eyes. He slowly got up and clumsily walked towards the figure, reaching out towards the syringe and mumbling to himself as he went.

" Thats it, a little more..." egged on the figure.

The keronian finally reached the figure and greedily chuckled as he laid his hands on the syringe still being held in the other's hands. His chuckling stopped abruptly as he noticed the figure tighten their grip on the needle. He looked up to be greeted by a sinister smile spread across the dark features of the figure. After this, all that can be heard is the ear-splitting screams of the erratic keron.

* * *

Somewhere in the keron slums, a ominous building stood. Resembling a roman cathedral, it had what looked like stain glass windows, and one large circle window with the panes in the pattern of an odd cross in front. On ledges of the building stood sinister looking metal gargoyles and angels shaped as keronians. The building towered over most buildings in this ghetto, but was one of the oldest buildings there. The building stood with no sighs of life, and the inside looked as if no one has visited in years. The main room was large; it held two rows of benches on opposite sides of each other, an old carpet leading from the door to the front of the room, a balcony, and a stage which held and alter and a large cross-like symbol on a tarp hung. The building seemed to be completely devoid of life, but in fact below the deserted building, there was a small underground system of tunnels leading to different rooms.

* * *

Some rooms held vehicles and equipment, and others had cots and desks. The dark connecting tunnels reinforced with cybernetic metal alloys and covered in dust and grime twisted and turned under the building, spreading out a little over a mile in diameter. And at this moment, keronains of all kinds quietly moved through the dark corridors. The fairly few kerons went through the underground lair until they came upon one room. Going through the automated door, they entered a large room, dimly lit and filled with others. The room's ceiling was slightly low, but filled with computers, equipments, gadgets and other assorted items. On one side of the room, a large group of keronians stood in front of a wall. They looked on with forlorn faces towards the wall; some cried, others comforted them. This section of the wall that had everyone's attention, was covered with writing and symbols. One keronain walked up to the wall and wrote something on the wall, then drew a symbol next to the keronain letters. He backed away to show the letters and a circuit board emblem next to it. He backed towards an old keronain and saluted with his right fist over his heart; others scattered through the crowd did the same, some kneeled on their right knee and saluted, and others continued their own teary salute. In the front of the group two kerons stood looking at the memorial, one with bandages around their right shoulder and the other with bandages around their stomach.

Kaylala and Vegaga stood looking at wall, covered with names and emblems all around the main large emblem the originally decorated the wall. Vegaga looked at the wall with a stern face and Kaylala stared on with a sad but strong look. He elder then went in front of the wall and turn to face the crowd. He's at least 90 years old in human years, he is dark red in color and wore a tall hat resembling a Cardinal's hat. On his white stomach and hat, a yellow cross-like symbol sat. his eyes were soft and calm as he looked towards the group and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Brother Delala was a great asset and valiant member, It is a sorrowful day when we must add someone else to our memorial wall. But he is with our other brothers and sisters now. May his spirit rest peacefully." said the old keronain. After the speech, the group began to leave and return to their previous activities. Kaylala and Vegaga walked up the the old keron and the other keron that companied the older one.

This keronain was at least in his early 50's, is body color consisted of brown and orange stomach and military hat. His symbol is a dark green skull. His sharp eyes looked at the two wounded kerons and began to speak.

"Now that you're out of the infirmary, we need that status report."

Kaylala looked at the keronian with a hurt face. "Jeez Motata! Could you be any more cruel, how can you act as if nothing has happened!"

Motata looked at the young keron and sighed, " Kaylala, it is tragic what happened to Delala, but he knew the risks, and we can't afford to break down every time a one of our members are killed or captured. I've taught you that you mustn't let you're emotions compromise the objective. He's dead, get over it and finish you're mission."

Though slightly hurt, Kaylala saluted and began to report. "Yes sir, Intel was correct sir, Chancellor Bobaba is attempting to be reinstated as chancellor again. And it is confirmed that lance corporal has escaped the Keron Maximum Security Penitentiary and has fled to the planet Pekopon. Cormama has dispatched a three man attack force after him.

Motata then stood in deep thought, "Hm, so he **is **trying to be reinstated, It must be connected to the city-wide disappearances some how. But the Keron Military Police and that Cormama makes investigation and assassinations nearly impossible."

"That is why we need the dark one and his comrades. Only they can defeat this light." said the old keron.

"Lieutenant Coronal Motata, Elder Zururu, permission to speak freely." requested Vegaga.

"You may speak freely young one." replied Zururu.

Vegaga nodded and began to speak, "Thank you sir. After some thought, I must respectfully disagree to the retrieval of the AWOL officers..."

"They're not AWOL, they're MIA! They had good reason for not returning." interrupted Kaylala.

"They **are** AWOL! Its not like they were captured like some of the others, which brings me to my argument. If we were to find the 'missing' operatives, what makes you think that they will agree and return to us? And even then, who to say that _**he**_ won't try to kill us before that? What I'm saying is that we can handle this without them."

"That's enough you two." ordered Motata, "While I rather not admit it, Kaylala is mostly right; AWOL or not, they have the skills and firepower that can tip this war in our favor. That is why you are going to retrieve them. Lance Corporal Vegaga, Corporal Kaylala, you now have a new mission: search and and extraction of missing operatives on planet Pekopon. How well are you for currently travel?"

"Well enough sir." said Vegaga with a discontent sigh

"Ready, willing and able to travel anywhere sir!" Kaylala happily said.

"Good, you will dispatch to the shuttle hangers in 02:00 hours. You will leave with a small group for protection in case of an ambush attempt. You are dismissed." ordered Motata

Kaylala and Vegaga then saluted to both the lieutenant coronal and elder.

* * *

It is early morning in the quiet mountain forest in Japan; the birds are out singing they're cheery tune, the other animals went on with their simple lives, and the spaceship that landed a day ago still sat where it crashed. If one were to listen carefully over the running river, one would be able to hear something moving around in the metal vehicle. Then suddenly, the door was kicked out, it flying into the river as a figure holding a tattered scarf climbed out.

"Damn... how long was I out? I think I should'a woke up earlier than that, but at least am where I wanted to be." said the Inmate wrapping the cloth partially around his mouth for a make-shift mask.

He began to take in his surroundings, looking at the trees, river, animals, and glaring sun over his head which gave him slight worry. But then he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. After surveying the spot a second more, he chuckled to himself and said to no one "Heh, Bobaba's really on it this time, ain't he?". He then stepped forward a few steps and calmly said with a loud enough voice. " Ya know, I'm already bored of you're plan to try 'n kill me with old age, so just save me the trouble of hunting you down and come out already. I got a somewhere to be."

He stood there for about ten seconds, then a spiked ball on a chain flew out of the dense forest at the inmate at great speeds. The inmate effortlessly dodged it by jumping over the ball and landing a few feet in front of his ship. He watched as the flail retracted back to its owner who had stepped out in the open to reveal himself along with two others coming out of the forest at two different positions. The first was a brown keronain who was mostly covered in metal which could be interpreted as medieval armor. The front of his legs were plated with shin guards, his left arm guarded with a gauntlet and chest protected by a metal breastplate. His right arm was replaced by a robotic arm with the large morning star attached to where the hand would be found. He also bore a long spiked metal tail with a mace head on the end. On his head he wore a medieval helm, were his sharp eyes stared at the inmate. The other two looked to be twin kerons, their skin color a more fleshy tan color and covered in disfiguring thorns and lumps, both their eyes are a dull red and sharp menacing teeth. One wore a bulky battle suit and was armed with an assault rifle with a chainsaw bayonet on the front, the other looked more tribal, wearing a loincloth like outfit, tendril like coils hanging from his head, and is armed with a staff with a chainsaw on both ends. Both had fearfully insane expressions on their faces. The first one chuckled a little and spoke "Still quite the cocky one you are. You hadn't changed a bit.

The inmate looked back at the addressing keron and retorted "Heh, can't say the same for you Duroro, I see they replaced that arm of yours. Hows that workin' for ya?"

"Mighty fine thank ye, but rather troublesome when using the jon, forgets to use the _other_ hand to wipe. But enough of the small talk mate, ya know why were here."

"Yeah kinda guessed, by the way who's Smiley and Laughing boy over there?" said the inmate referring to the other two, the bulky one wildly grinning and the tribal one making a raspy laughing sound.

"Oh, these two gents are Ramama and Skorgege. Don't mind them none, they a bit touched in the head and don't speak none a word."

"Ah, I see... so I'm guessing they appealed your death sentence to come find me, right?"

"And even threw in this armor as a gift. Fused em right on the skin they did. All we need to do is kill you"

Then the the inmate began to laugh, partly because of their situation, but mostly to mock them.

Frustrated, the fuming Duroro yelled at the inmate "Oy! Whats so funny!?!"

Hunched over, the young keron ended his laughing fit, straightened up and looked up at the armored keron with sharp eyes and toothy grin under his mask,and spoke calmly. "Duroro my man, you've been hustled. You ain't off death row, all they did was dress ya up and sent ya to be executed. I guess I'm lucky enough to be the executioner."

The furious keronian, sort on words only uttered "Why you...DIE!" and threw the morning star attached to his arm at the inmate. The inmate dodged the frontal attack with ease by sidestepping to the left. Looking up, he saw Skorgege had begun his attack by leaping into the air over him and had his chainsaw staff revved and raised over his head to strike. The inmate materialized a large shield and held it in front of him as the chainsaw crashed down onto it as they landed. Then the chainsaw began to slowly saw through the metal as if it was tin foil. Abandoning his defense, the inmate ran to the right, only to be caught in the middle of gunfire from Ramama. Running to the back of the ship, the inmate was caught by one bullet in his left shoulder. Reaching the shallow water of the river where the ship partially sat, the inmate looked over his wound as it began to slowly heal in the shade of the vehicle.

"We know all about yer fancy powers and yer weakness to light. That tad bit of shade behind there won't be enough to save yer hide!" called out Duroro.

The now slightly worried assassin, now healed climbed on his escape vehicle and peeked over in the direction of the attacking trio, and yelped in fear as the large spiked ball came hurtling towards him. In a split second the inmate leaped to his left as the ship was demolished and was knocked into the river to be swept away. The inmate ran towards the nearby shrubbery and trees for cover as he heard the ex-convict yell out "Ya gots no place left to hide ya little wanker!"

'Shit, I won't last long if this drags on. Looks like I'll have'ta get a little more serious.' thought the inmate in the dark shadow of the forest. He conjured a dark portal and pulled a menacing battle scythe, with a cryptic unknown language engraved on the blade. Just as he grasp the weapon, the sadistic Skorgege appeared behind him, laughing uncontrollably and hoisted his revved chainsaw staff high for a second attack. Just as Skorgege lashes down on his prey, the handle of the scythe raised up to block it. Though the chainsaw churned and grinned, it refused to cut the scythe in two. The inmate used all of his strength to hold his attacker back as the words on the blade glowed red. And with one mighty push, the convict pushed the deadly staff back and raised his own blade high to deliver his crushing blow. The now surprised mutated keron held out his staff for defense from the large blade, only to be in vain as the blade fell. In one fell swoop, both the keronian and his weapon were cleanly cut in half down the middle. Looking up from is bloody work, he eyes the corpse's brother taking aim from afar, then takes one of the ends of the staff in his left hand and scythe in right, and leaves the pound of flesh behind.

No matter how many rounds the marksman keron shot, none connected with the high speed killer dashing towards him with the full intent to end his life. With a vicious roar, Ramama revved up his chainsaw bayonet and raised it in anticipation. In three seconds, metal clashed and sparks flew as the metal from both chainsaws grinned together with a deafening sound. To the fear of the inmate, he was beginning to be overpowered by the jagged toothed keronian. With a low chuckle, Ramama shoved the young convict back and hoisted his rifle to annihilate his target. Stumbling back, he looked up to see the chainsaw beginning to fall towards him, and in a spit second he struck with his right hand. He cleaved off Ramama's arms; the arms fell to the ground, still spouting blood and clutching the still running chainsaw rifle. The howl from Ramama could be heard for miles, then it was replaced with the sounds of a chainsaw and tearing flesh and bone. The assassin had steadied himself and sliced Ramama, leaving large chunks of the mutated keron on the ground. Dropping the soiled chainsaw, the inmate then turned his attention to the frightened Duroro.

"Oy! No need to be getting yer nickers in a bunch. I was just pulling yer leg govneh, really I was!"

The inmate looked at the armor clad keron with a look showing his discontent. Fear for his life now running trough his mind, Doruru ran for the forest. Before he go past the thick bushes lining the forest, the inmate materialized a throwing knife and tossed it at the fleeing hitman, impaling him in his bare back. Doruru dropped in the bushes as the blade hit, and the convict walked up to the body and looked at for a minute. While looking at body of Doruru, who's eyes still open and staring without a sign of life, the inmate bent down and extracted the blade from his back saying to the corpse "You were always full of shit Doruru. This time it cost you more then just an arm."

Looking to the sky to look at the shining sun, then to the woods, he then ran into the woods at high speeds thinking to himself ' ya can't hide on this world forever.'

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, the keron warehouse district sat deserted and devoid of life. Buildings and long yards of lands were around and many ruined cargo ships were scattered about the quiet land. Racing and weaving through the wrecks were about a dozen keron figures . They all then stopped at a large building and went inside. The first one in front then turned two the group and spoke. "Okay, the order is both me and Vegaga are to fly from Planet Keron to Pekopon, find and retrieve our senior officers, when we get one of these birds off the ground , you can return to the hideout, understood?"

All of the Kerons present nodded their heads in agreement. One female out of the group walked up to Kaylala and put her hand on her shoulder. "I hope you find him Kaylala, you know were still behind you till the end."

With a smile, Kaylala softly replied "Thank you, I just have to find him, somehow."

The keron smiled kindly at her friend, and noticed slight movement in the back of the hanger. She gasped and shoved Kaylala out of the way. "Kaylala, Look out!"

The shocked Kaylala was shoved out of the way of three lasers that caught her friend in the face and chest. The corporal bent down to her dead friend and leaned her on herself trying in vain to waker her. The lights then clicked on as the group was revealed to be surrounded by the keron military police, each positioned somewhere in the hanger with readied laser rifles.

"Damn it, how the hell did they find out!?!" exclaimed one keronian in the group.

"Nevermind that! We got to get to one of the ships! Lets move!" said Vegaga pulling out his katar. Everyone the ran for the ships and attacking any soldier in their range. There were casualties on both sides as the battle ensued, members of the small group being even matched with the soldiers. In the process, most of the ships were destroyed; Vegaga noting this, eyed a small one man ship and called out to Kaylala, "Hey, get to that ship, we'll hold them off while while you go!"

After throwing a pipe bomb into a group of soldiers she looked at the ship and back at Vegaga, "But what about you?"

"Just go already! I'm in no rush to see him, and you won't be able to get out if they're still here!"

Thinking for a second, she then ran for the ship. As she reached the ship and hopped in, a soldier took aim at the ship with a RPG. While cutting away at a few soldiers, Vegaga noticed him and focused on him.

"Assassin Magic: Fire Tornado Strike!"

And a tornado composed of fire sped to the soldier and engulfed him in the flames; his body charred, then exploded from the RPG still in hand.

Vegaga then looked back to see the ship already lifting off. In the middle of the fighting, he stared at the ship leaving the ground and entering space on its long voyage.

* * *

The forest sat calm and serine as a yellow keronian silently walked down a path. He was deep in thought, so he didn't notice his stalker a few paces behind him in the bushes. After about a two hour walk through the woods, Kururu came to a clearing; the sun shown down on a clear patch of earth with a fairly large waterfall flowing to a river, surrounded by the forest. While Kururu looked around for a second, the stalker hunkered down in some bushes nearby the clearing, making sure to have a clear view of it's target but remained undetected.

"What the hell is he doing out here? Kururu never takes nature hikes..." said Giroro under his breath.

As he watched on, he failed to notice another body next to him, until it put it's hand on his shoulder. The corporal had to stifle a scream of terror as the figure put it's hand over his mouth.

"Calm down Giroro-kun, it's me."

Realizing who, Giroro settled down. "Dororo? Why are you here?"

"I followed you after you left behind Kururu. I was curious of where you both were going."

"Well...you remember when I said Kururu was acting weird even for himself? Well I want to know why, he's been waking up earlier than his usual time, been too preoccupied to assist Keroro, he hasn't even tried to prank anyone lately."

"Nin,I know what you mean... wait someone's coming." said Dororo.

* * *

Walking through the dense forest was a lone figure, it kept walking to its destination, unaware of it having a second shadow following it.

Moving a few paces behind it, a orange figure thought to himself as he tailed his subject. 'Where the heck is he going? I thought he was going to see his brother.'. The first keronian stopped, making the second duck behind a tree. Relieved that he wasn't seen, he peeked behind the tree to see the keron walking again, and then was startled by a presence next to him. To keep from be found out, the keron was muffled by a metal hand, "Shh... it's only me."

"Jeez Zoruru, can you not scare the living hell out of me." said Tororo.

"I'm only curious as to why you left, you hate nature."

"Yeah, I'm only trying to find out what Garuru is doing here."

"...Well, lets keep going to find out."

And the duo continued to stalk their lieutenant until he walked into a clearing and the sat behind a tree. It was when Tororo peaked behind the tree to see what his leader was doing did he make a startling discovery.

"Wait a nano-sec. Is that....KURURU!?!"

* * *

"What the hell? That can't be....GARURU!?!"

Clasping his hands over his friends mouth, he whispered over the other's protesting grunts. "Shh, quiet Giroro, you want to know what's going on don't you?" said Dororo

"Hmph, yeah, alright." said Giroro, materializing a gun in his hand and watching carefully.

* * *

"What the...what the hell is he doing with that son of a bi..."

"Cool it Tororo, you want to see what going on with him, well lets watch and find out." said Zoruru.

"Hmph, fine, we'll watch."

* * *

The Lieutenant and Sergeant Major stared at each other for a minute, until the latter of the two spoke first.

"Ku ku ku, Garuru-kun, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"If you mean just the two of us...yeah it's been long."

"So I'm assuming you got the news." said Kururu.

"Yeah, I guess it was inevitable, it was foolish to thing this wouldn't happen." replied Garuru.

"Ku ku, we both knew that jail wouldn't hold him for long, they never do. Its almost nostalgic to think about it."

"Though it's something I'd prefer not to remember. So how long do you think it will be before he gets here?"

Rubbing his chin, the yellow scientist thought for a moment before answering. "Well, according to my calculations....and the fact that there is a freshly made bloody pile of someone over there, I'd say he just recently arrived, Ku ku ku." and pointed over to the nearby pile.

Not deterred in the least, Garuru looked back at Kururu and folded his arms "Heh, his calling card, he's here alright. And I hope you hid **it** well enough."

"Don't worry, it's as safe as safe can be." said Kururu.

* * *

' I just don't get it, why is he meeting my brother? What the hell is going on!?! if only I can hear what they're saying..." thought Giroro as he inched closer, not noticing where he placed his free hand. Puzzled at a sudden moisture on his hand, he lifts it to find a red substance and then looks down to see something unidentifiable, but one half of it staring at him and wearing a wild and sadistic smile.

Mortified he leaps out yelling with all the air in his lungs, "AAAHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!"

* * *

"This is insane, why is he meeting that asshole? And why cant they speak up? I can't hear anything." said Tororo as he inched a little closer, not watching his footing. As he inched closer, he tripped over something hard landing face first on something. Tororo pulls up off of the cushion he landed on only to be faced with dead soulless eyes of a lifeless keronian.

Terrified, he jumps out screaming at the top of his lungs, "AAAHHH!!! IT'S A STIFF!!!"

* * *

With all of the yelling, everyone looked around to find out that their cover was blown.

"Huh...Garuru!" yelled Giroro addressing his brother while aiming his gun.

"Wha...Kururu!" shouted Tororo to Kururu while getting in a fighting stance.

"Wait Giroro!" yelped Dororo jumping out of the bushes beside Giroro.

"Wait.... huh? Zeroro!" called out Zoruru to Dororo.

"Wha...umm....who are you again?" said Dororo.

"What? Why doesn't he remember me?" said Zoruru to himself with his trauma switch on.

"What? Aw crap." was all Garuru could say, which was more that what Kururu said.

"Ku ku ku...busted."

* * *

_**Why are Garuru and Kururu meeting in secret? What are the origins of the mutated hitmen? What will become of Kaylala? And will the Inmate find his unlucky inmate?**_

* * *

Just as a fair warning to those who actually care... with the crap that I have to take care of, I may not meet my monthly quota. I possibly could, but I make no promises. And also, the character Duroro was meant to sound British, so anyone who is British and reads this understand, I'm only going by what I've seen on TV. Also, I gotta stop making up disposable OC, the names are a headache to make up[BTW, 50 gamerpoints to who can guess who Skorgege and Ramama are modeled after;)]. And I know this is getting on your nerves('cuse I know its getting on mine :P), I really need to stop bullshiting around and stop calling my main OC _The Inmate_ and say his name. Bare with me alittle longer with this, it was meant to create a shroud of mystery around him, and don't worry, his name will be revealed soon, promise. Wait... I take that back, I forgot I don't make promises '-_- . Than you have my word. In the name of Keroro, please review! (a little advertisement wouldn't hurt either)

* * *


	5. Said The Spider To The Fly

_Author's Note: Finally, I've begun writing again. I figured I would have extra time on Spring Break to get a chapter in, which reminds me; HAPPY EASTER! (I don't really celebrate it but still). Before I could get back to writing I had to take care of some very important matters at school, like paying off senior dues ($150 out of my pocket dammit! I was saving that for a new MP3 player!) and getting a tuxido(and date) for prom. And funny thing, I still have stuff to pay for!...Okay, enough with the rants. Anyways, since nothing is really happening right now, I figured I'd crank out another chapter. I even started up a Deviant Art account, nothing's in it right now, and it might be a minute before something is in it, so don't expect it to suddenly fill up overnight. check back every now and again, something might be in there. As for now, enjoy another battle filled, blood soaked chapter of B.O.A! _

**The Brothers of Anarchy**

**Ch5: ...Said the Spider to the Fly**

_Previously in The Brothers of Anarchy: After mourning the loss of their comrade Delala, Kaylala speaks with their superiors and devise a plan to retrieve their missing Creed operatives, but while preparing to leave in a ship, the rescue group was ambushed by the Keron Police. Meanwhile, The Inmate has emerged from the wrecked ship to find three mutated keron hitmen waiting for him. After brutally dispatching them, he heads off into the woods to the city looking for his targets. And in a shocking twist, Giroro and Dororo, along with Tororo and Zoruru discover after secretly following their platoon members Kururu and Garuru, that they both were meeting each other in the woods. Why were Kururu and Garuru meeting? Will Kaylala reach Pekopon? Who and what were the three hitmen? And will our questions about our bloodthirsty Inmate be answered?_

* * *

"Now I am the kind of person that minds his own business, especially if it's the business of an officer as decorated as you Lieutenant Garuru; nice hat by the way. And I'm absolutely sure that Lieutenant Garuru had a perfectly understandable reason for meeting privately with our intelligence officer. Though, in light of previous events and the fact that there's three steaming piles of dead flesh in the middle of the floor, I feel that I must address the question that is on both my platoon's, the Garuru platoon and the Pekoponians of this residence mind. Ahem...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" shouted a fuming Sergeant.

After a few hours worth of freak outs, vague explanations and a very messy clean-up, the Keroro Platoon, Garuru Platoon and the Pekoponians consisting of The full Hinata family, Momoka Nishizawa, Koyuki Azumaya, and Mutsumi Saburo, gathered in the Debriefing room in the underground base of the Hinata residence. Everyone sat in mounted chairs staring at the horrible mess that was discovered in the woods on top of the stage in front of Keroro. They had looks of disgust as the looked at the rotting meat and, then attentive and questionable looks as the turned their attentions to the two keronians to the far left of the group. Both sat in chairs facing the opposite wall, both of them silently and coolly sitting. Giroro, sitting on the left side of the group with his platoon and the pekoponians looked at his brother with anxious anticipation as he listened for an answer. On the other side of the group, Tororo sat watching his nemesis, waiting to see what lies and deceit he will say. They along with the other occupants of the room had many questions swimming through their heads about this troubling situation. After a brief, agonizing moment of silence, Kururu began to speak.

"Ku ku ku... well i must say, I'm just as shocked and confused about the dead bodies as you are. I for one wasn't expecting to see any this morning."

Everyone (except Garuru) fell anime style from the comment. Getting back up, Tororo ran up to the yellow keronian.

"Don't play dumb! We know you had something to do with the dead bodies!"

Running up behind Tororo, Taruru got nearly on top of the young hacker and pointed at Kururu accusingly, "Yeah, admit it! You killed them and hid them in the bushes, and was planning to do the same with Lieutenant Garuru!"

Kururu scoffed at the two, then planted his foot in Tororo's face, knocking him along with Taruru backwards.

"Tsk, no I didn't have anything to do with the corpses, we found the only one that was out in the open, you and Giroro found the other two, we thought there was only one."

Then Natsumi spoke up accusingly "But you know what did happen, don't you?"

It was Garuru's turn to speak this time, "Well, were not entirely sure, but we have an idea of what could of possibly happened."

"I also have a question...WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!?! THEY'RE LEAKING ALL OVER THE FLOOR!!!" shouted Keroro pointing to the large pool of blood on the stage pouring on the floor, and not realizing his foot was in the blood.

"Well clearly someone brutally murdered something out in the woods, that would explain the dead bodies. Ku ku ku" snickered Kururu.

Fuming, Giroro slammed his hands on the attached desk on his chair and pointed at the Sergeant Major. "Enough of your bullshit, just give us a straight answer already!"

Aki then began to interject, "What Giroro-san means to say is that we would like to know the whole story of why Garuru-san has come back to Earth and what really happened."

Thinking it over for a minute, both Kururu and Garuru looked towards each other as if to confirm their thoughts with one another, then got up and walked to the front of the group to begin their lengthy explanation

"About two weeks ago, there was a prison break at the Keron Maximum Security Prison." began Garuru, " one death row inmate managed to escape on a small cruiser, but not before brutally killing four guards, the warden, and an entire cell block of criminals."

Shocked gasps from everyone echoed through the room, Momoka grabbed and hugged Fuyuki's arm out of fear and desire to get close to her crush. And just as Momoka, Natsumi latched onto Saburo, and not to feel left out, Koyuki followed suit and did the same, annoying Giroro in the process.

Garuru cleared his throat and continued, "A few days ago, Keron Head Quarters sent out a warning message to all platoons on active duty to avoid all contact with the criminal."

"Wait a minute...why didn't I hear about this message? Kururu, you mean you knew about this and didn't report it to me?!?" exclaimed Keroro.

"It didn't concern you, besides, you seemed busy with your new invasion plan, ku ku." said Kururu

"...Wwell, that has um...been postponed to a later date, don't know if we can get back to it any time soon." stuttered Keroro under Natsumi's death glare.

Then, Fuyuki's extraordinary deductive reasoning kicked in. "That's it! You must know who the criminal is, that's why you never told the Sergeant!"

And with sudden realization, Pururu chimed in as well, "Yeah, and that's why Garuru didn't want to peruse him and wanted to come to Pekopon, all three of you knew each other."

"Sigh, yes, Kururu and I along with the criminal have...'history'" said the lieutenant, " When Kururu and I found the message, we knew he would be looking for us, so we had to meet and think of a plan before he showed up. Unfortunately, it seems that we're too late." then everyone looked to the rotting corpses.

This proved to be a big blow to the mind for Giroro. He looked back at his brother in disbelief with the pupils in his eyes dilated and his mouth hung open. After hearing his brother, the dam of thoughts in the corporal's mind burst and flooded his brain with questions.

'Wha...what? Nii-chan and Kururu know each other? How is that even possible? When did they know each other? How do they know the criminal? How are they connected? What is all of this Nii-chan?'

"Man, what a brutal way to die." said Taruru looking at the pile of meat once known as Ramama.

"What exactly are they? They sorta look like keronians, but I'm not too sure." said Tamama looking at Duroro's lifeless body.

"We believe that they at one point were keronians, probably bounty hunters or something, but underwent experiments that mutated them into what you see before you." said the intelligence officer

"From the Keron Bio-Research Facilities no doubt. I too have had my body modified in those labs, but obviously not to this extent." said Zoruru studying the wicked smile on Skorgege.

"Eww. They're really starting to stink up the place, and they're still leaking onto the floor. This is gonna be hard to get out of the floor de arimasu." whined Keroro.

"You could say 'hard scrubbing '." said Moa.

"Well who told you to bring them down here!?!" exclaimed Natsumi to Keroro.

"Anyways, its pretty clear that the criminal has found out that we're here and has picked the bounty hunters apart. He's probably began his search for us." said Kururu getting everyone's attention.

"Because we know who he is and what he's capable of, he won't stop until he finds us, and will destroy anyone close to us to get what he wants. That is why we have decided that you all; pekoponians and platoons evacuate from the planet immediately."

This hit the group hard, everyone was stunned to hear those words. Protests began to flood from the group at this startling decision.

"What, you just want us to leave? All because of one criminal!?!" said an enraged Giroro

"We just can't go, this is our home!" said Natsumi.

"Why do we have to go? We can take him, he's just one keronian!" said Taruru.

"Enough! You cannot stay here. This is for your own safety, we know how he operates. If he sees fit he won't hesitate to torture or kill any of you to get to us." said Garuru.

"Well what about everyone else on Earth?" asked a frantic Fuyuki, "We just can't leave them here defenseless to him. We have to do something!"

"Don't worry about them Fuyuki, he only wants us. Everyone who's not connected to us is safe, he won't touch an innocent if he can help it. And though you're innocent yourself, he will still try to kill you to get us." said Kururu.

"Well what about you, if he's as strong as you say, how will you survive?" asked a worried Natsumi.

Both the Sergent Major and Lieutenant's faces became more grim as the shifted their sight to each other, to the floor and then to the group again.

"There...is little chance that we'll survive, but there's still a small chance never the less. We can only hope our skills are good enough." said Garuru.

Concerned looks were passed through the group as the seemed to agree with each other mentally on the situation and solution. The group looked back to the pair with made up minds.

Keroro walked up to the duo and saluted while he talked "Though I imagine some of us don't agree with the decision, it's clear that our best option is to trust you and evacuate. Okay lets all move to the docking bay and begin lift..."

Before the sergeant could finish the sentence, the lights suddenly cut off and complete darkness filled the room. Shrieks from frightened girls, one sergeant, corporal, and two privates could be heard. Everyone began to stumble through the dark bumping into objects and people trying to find each other. Eventually the found each other and huddled together in fright.

'damn, were too late. He's found us.' thought Garuru

"Hold on everyone, I'll make a light." said Saburo as he scribbled a lantern on his sketch pad and threw it up and caught the materialized lantern.

Slightly lighting the room, everyone were huddled close together.

"Don't worry, the emergency lights will come-on any minute." said Kururu.

And as if on cue, dim red lights came on in place were normal lights would shine. Though the eerie red tint still left great amounts of shadow, there was enough light to see around the room. This calmed the group a little as they spread apart, though they were still scared; Keroro was still clutching onto Natsumi's head as Giroro remained crunched in her arms. Noticing this, she dropped the red keronian and and pried off and tossed the green one to the floor shouting "Get off Stupid Frog!"

Both Kururu and Garuru surveyed the room and then turned back to the crowd. Garuru was the first to speak.

"Okay, its pretty obvious that he now knows we're here. We're still going through with the plan, we just need to do it much faster and be on guard while getting to the docking bay. He's can attack us at any position at any time so we must stay together and stay vigilant."

"The quickest route to the docking bay is past my lab," began Kururu, "while we're their, I have special weaponry there that will give us an edge. For the mean time: Saburo-sempi, draw up more light sources: flash lights, lanterns, glow sticks, anything. Dororo-kun and Zoruru: one of you must be in front of the group and one in the back to detect any attacks made. He himself won't attack directly, but you'll know when it happens. Everyone: if you see red eyes and hear a high pitched wail, cover your ears and look away, run in the opposite direction, just don't make eye contact or listen for too long."

"Hmph, since when did you become leader? I'm still Sergeant here." said Keroro in a low tone.

"And since when do you lead me? You're not my boss." seconded Tororo

The two protesters were whacked across the heads by Natsumi and were scolded "Now is not the time to be jealous!"

Kururu walked up to Keroro and Tororo and looked directly at them with a seriousness that neither of them have seen before.

"You're still leader of the platoon Keroro-kun, but I know more about this enemy than you, so in your best interest, you should listen. And though you and I are rivals Tororo, It wouldn't sit right with me to see you die a gruesome death by his hands. I may not like you, but I wouldn't wish a horrible fate like that on you."

Both of them looked at the mad genius with a sense of admiration and nodded to him. He then turn back to Garuru.

"Okay, we really need to get out of here, the longer we stay stationary, the more susceptible to an attack we are."

"Right, lets begin moving." replied Garuru

As everyone were receiving their flashlights, Momoka noticed something move in the corner of the room and shrieked. Everyone's attention was turned to her.

"Nishizawa-san, whats wrong?" asked a startled Fuyuki next to her.

"Oh Fuyuki-kun! Something moved over there!" she said pointing to the spot where she seen the movement.

All of the flashlights in the room focused on that spot, though it seemed as thought the darkness was too thick and the light refused to penetrate it. The dark began to slowly lighten up and movement could be identified in the shadows. The group tensed as the darkness in the corner ebbed more and more, slowly revealing a small, skinny, mangy, dark figure. Though the dark still lingered, defining features could be made out on the mysterious figure. It is hunched over and would stand three feet tall standing straight, its skin was dark and seemed decaying. The creature looked sickly and malnourished, its seemed as the skin was rapped around the bones like a thin cloth as they shown through. The nails on its long claws and feet were three inches long and black as night. Sitting on it's bony shoulders sat an almost skeletal head; its jawbone seemed larger than it should, mouth full of jagged and sharp teeth three inches long, it had no lips and most of the flesh around its mouth seemed ripped or missing giving it a grinning appearance. Patches of flesh was missing from its head and the skull showed out of the flesh, and it had long ears that stuck out on the side of its head. Through it's dark color and appearance, the one thing that showed the most was its glowing eyes; its eyes were pitch black, but it's pupils had a crimson red hue.

The creature sat in it's spot, staring at the group with its eerie eyes, it's breathing was raspy and occasionally sounded as if it was snickering. Smoke poured from it and the group stared at the intruder.

"Wa...what the hell is that?" asked Tororo quietly.

"What ever it is, it won't be for long." said Giroro as he picked up his gun and took aim. At that moment, the creature seemed to shift its attention to Giroro and got into a crouching position.

Garuru took notice to his brother as well, "No, Giroro wait!"

Just at the moment, Giroro fired with his greatest precision. The shot seemed as if it was a done deal, but as if watching it in slow motion, the creature dodged to its right and began its assault. Shocked, Giroro let a volley of shots at the creature, and watched in vain as each one was dodged with ease as the creature sped on all fours towards him. The creature then rushed right into the group, it overpassed everyone else and leaped for it's prey. In such a quick moment, everyone could only watch in horror as the demon leaped, claws open wide and with a ear splitting shriek leaped and pinned the corporal to the ground. His belt was ripped from as his chest, leaving his chest bare as the demon mercilessly clawed at him. As the creature raised its arm and pointed his claws down, ready to impale and end it's victim's suffering, a laser shot pierced it's head, making it blow up in a puff of black smoke. Everyone looked to the source, Garuru stood with his high powered sniper rifle.

"Oh god, Giroro!" yelled Pururu as she and everyone ran to him. Looking at him, one could say he looked like he picked a fight with a chainsaw and lost. His chest was half shredded and bloody, his arms were scratched from trying to protect himself from the vicious attack. He coughed up a little blood, but he was still very alive.

"Stand back everyone! Hold on Giroro, I'll fix you up!" said Pururu as she materialized a large medical bag. In under three minutes, she had stopped his bleeding and wrapped his torso and arms with bandages and already began to get him to stand. He flinched and withered in pain as he tried to stand.

"Giroro-kun, are you okay?" asked a concerned Keroro.

"Nnhgg...barely. Damn those things are fast." said Giroro. He tried to walk, but he groaned and his knees buckled in pain, if Pururu wasn't next to him he would've fallen over.

"Giroro, slow down, if you move around too much, you'll only make the wounds bleed out."said Pururu.

"Right, I will. Thanks bro, I didn't think that thing was that fearsome." said Giroro.

"There a lot stronger than they look, faster and smarter too. You have to watch them carefully or you may not last long." said Garuru

"Don't look now, but we got company." said Dororo drawing his blade. Next to him Zoruru unsheathed his armblade and stood in a fighting stance. "They have us surrounded."

The group tightened to the center of the room as the watched as the creatures spawned from the shadows and increased in numbers. Fear flashed across everyone's faces as the watched the demons materialize in the room around them, covering the walls of the large room. Giroro then materialized a machine gun in his hand as Pururu pulled out small syringes two fight off any while she shouldered Giroro. Tamama and Taruru stood side by side and got into fighting stances, and Saburo drew a katana on a piece of paper and threw it in the air, catching the materialized sword as it fell. Momoka's personality shifted as she got into a fighting stance, and Koyuki pulled out two kunai and stood ready. Everyone else without weapons prepared themselves for a rough fight. Kururu frowned as he put his hands on his headphones ready to turn them.

'Damn, I was hoping not to have to use this again, oh well, can't be helped I guess...' he thought. Before he could turn it, a laser gun was pushed in front of him.

"Not yet, save it for him." said Garuru handing him the gun. He nodded and took the gun and readied him self.

All went silent for ten seconds, then the horde of demons let out a loud shrill and charged the group. The first wave leaped forward ready to pounce the first ones in the group. Tamama and Taruru powered up and unleashed their signature attacks on the leaping foes.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" "TARURU GENOCIDE GX!"

A large portion of the horde was obliterated, but it seemed others spawned from the smoke to take their place. More charged the group as the battle began

Garuru switched from his sniper rifle to two laser uzis and shot any that ether came too close to him or too close to a comrade. Dororo and Zoruru moved with lightning speeds, cutting and slashing every monster the saw. The two then looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and moved at a quicker pace, as if competing with each other. Tamama and Taruru fought them back at close range and used the occasional energy attack. Pulling back to back, both battered warriors looked back to each other and grimaced and increased their attack. Saburo fought off the creatures the best he could with the katana and with Koyuki beside him with her kunai. To clear some space she jumped into the air and called out "Assassin Magic: Ice Shuriken!" and let out a volley of ice shards onto the monsters. Only a few disappeared into a puff of smoke, but others just shrugged it off.

"Kururu-san! How to we kill them off, they just keep coming!" shouted Saburo fending off a demon who lunged at him.

"Use light! They can't stand light!" huffed Kururu as he shot one in the face and kicked another before repeating the process.

Saburo thought for a minute, 'hmm, lasers are technically light..." then drew a laser sword and two laser knifes materialized them. He threw Koyuki the two knifes and they started to hack and slash more demons. Aki and Natsumi both had their hands full fighting off the creatures, both watching their backs for any attacking their blind spots. Moa, now in her Anglo form, began to flatten any creatures around her with Hellmagedon 1/1000, only to have more replace them. In all of the commotion, Fuyuki, Keroro and Tororo hunched on a wall and close to tears as they watched the battle ensue in front of them. Suddenly, one of the creatures broke through the crowed and lunged towards them. Both Keroro and Tororo ran out of the way, while Fuyuki was unfortunate enough to still be in the path of the demon. In an instant it pinned him to the wall; Keroro, too scared to move stood and watched as the creature pinned his friend to the wall.

Fuyuki could only stare into the blood hungry eyes of the creature. He could see the murderous intent in its eyes and insanity in its craggy and high pitched voice as he heard it say as it raised its claw to strike, "TIME TO DIE!" Time seemed to slow around Fuyuki, the world around him became silent, the only sound he could hear was his heart beating faster and faster as the claw began it's decent to his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come and everything else to end. Then suddenly...nothing.

'Huh? What happened?'

Fuyuki opened his eyes to find that the demon has disappeared, and through the sounds of battle around him could still hear it, but sounding more in pain than insanity. He looked to his left to see the tables turned on the creature; a furious Momoka has the demon pinned to the wall and pummeling it in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT FUYUKI-KUN!!!"

After the demon's face was punched in by the constant hits, it exploded in a puff of dust and smoke. Momoka stood in her punching position, breathing hard and unaware of everything around her.

"Nishizawa-san?"

After hearing her name, she snapped out of her rage and looked to see Fuyuki had recovered and walked up to her.

"F...Fuy...Fuyuki-kun!" she stuttered and ran into his arms.

In the middle of the room, Giroro and Pururu held off as many as they could, but they could tell that it was a loosing battle.

"Ngh...this is getting no where! We need to get out now!" called Giroro over the noise of battle.

Everyone then pulled back to the middle of the room and formed a circle to protect the wounded and their blind spots. They fought hard, but they were growing tiresome, and the more that they put down, the more re-spawned. It seemed that this would be the end, until the onslaught suddenly stopped.

"what the...why'd they stop?" asked Keroro hiding behind Fuyuki's leg.

'Damn, what's he up to now?' thought Garuru.

Then out of the corner of his eye he seen it. One of the demons was running at full speed from across the room, but this one was slightly different. Strapped around its waist was a belt, and on it was round grenades going around it and on the front was a timer set for thirty seconds.

"Oh shit!" yelled Giroro.

"We're screwed!" screamed Tororo.

The creature leaped in the air at the group screaming "BANZAI!", ready to take everyone to hell with him. Garuru, with one shot left jumped in the front and in a rush shot. Shockingly, the laser only grazed the creature's ear; all they could do now was watch their demise.

And suddenly, Kururu pushed Garuru behind him and turned his headphones in a combination formation, and red pupils lit up under his glasses. He lifted his hands to the creature as it neared them. And in a flash, a red glow covered his hand and energy shot from him and made contact with the creature, slamming it down to the ground in front of them. Everyone watched in amazement and shock as the yellow genius did something thought not physically possible for him or anyone to do. Tororo's mind seemed to almost shut down when he seen the power his rival had demonstrated. The same could be said for Giroro as he witnessed his comrade slam the demon with an unknown force.

The demon fell to the ground and the clock had hit zero. Everyone cringed, waiting for an explosion, only find nothing has happened. They looked at the clock on the demon's waist to confirm it has counted down. Then the creature sat up and uttered one word, "Psyche!" and pulled out a small detonator and pushed the button.

The belt let off a small explosion, knocking everyone back to the wall. The floor then began to fall apart as it fell down into the lower levels of the base, taking the group along with it. After the dust cleared, a large hole was left in the room, some demons still lingered. A shadow then began to move towards the crater. It began to take the form of a keronian.

After pulling in his form, the keronian looked down into the darkness and chuckled.

"Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly." said the inmate as his eyes glowed their sinister crimson.

Unbeknown to him, something in the corner of the room stirred with life. The once lifeless eyes of Duroro suddenly sprung open.

* * *

_**What will become of our heroes? What does this hellish keronain have in store for Kururu and Garuru? And what will happen now that Duroro is still alive?

* * *

**Now for the million dollar question: Will be there be another chapter soon? The answer is: possibly_. _Now that I have some free space on this god forsaken computer and have a little time to write (not much, its fourth marking period and that's the busiest time for sineors, graduation time and all). I don't know why, but this chapter didn't sit right with me, it's good, but I have my doubts. But I guess thats why we need others to comment on the story. Believe it or not_, we're comming to the end of this story, but fret not! This is only the first part of this long tale, it will continue in another story. But in about three or four chapters, this one will be done. I know you're wondering whats with Kururu using some sort of power, well that will be answered later, and if you're a gamehead like me and own a specific XBox360 game, you'll probably recognize the demons (I tried to describe them as best I could. If you don't guess the game now I'll say it later). Well, start reviewing. If you review, you'll lower CO2 levels and make the world alittle greener. Okay no it won't, but you'll make one writer happy.

PS: Big thanks to Applaudissement Sonique for catching my numerous mistakes and letting me know them. Because of the hellish insomnia I had the night before I read over the finished product for mistakes, I ended up falling asleep twice while checking. Thanks for the heads up, I think I got them all this time!

* * *


	6. We've Gotta Go, Now!

_Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Well, it's finally over...no not the fanfic, the school year. Though this is a big deal for a lot of you, this is a hellofa big deal for me, seeing as my school years have finally ended. If you have guessed it, yes, as of today, I am finally a high school graduate!WOOT!!! *does a dance*. And if you didn't guess it, well, that's why you're still in school. Now that the summer is here, the only things that will be the cause of my delayed uploading of new chapters are my laziness and work (yes, I will be working this summer. I need to save up about $1000 for college. I always have money problems T_T.). But other than that, I can work on my fanfic now. Well, if you've been to my profile, you'll find a link leading to another website I'm on, which will lead you to my Deviant ART account (which will take you back here), so it would be cool if ya visit them. Anyway, happy end of school year, beginning of summer, and enjoy another pulse pounding, jaw dropping, ulcure inducing chapter of B.O.A!  
_

**The Brothers of Anarchy**

**Ch6: We've Gotta Go, Now!**

_Previously in The Brothers of Anarchy: In the secret keron base under the Hinata residence, the Keroro Platoon and Garuru Platoon, along with the Hinata family and friends gathered to hear the explanation for Sergeant Major Kururu's and First Lieutenant Garuru's secret meeting in the forest, and the dead bodies of keronians found in the area. After revealing their secret connection with each other and the inmate along with the reason the inmate arrived on Earth, the group was attacked by small black monsters. When attempting to flee to the docking bay, a large explosion destroyed the floor, plunging the group deeper into the dark, power depleted levels of the base; the inmate has finally located his targets. What will become of our battered heroes? What does this daunting foe have in store for his prey? And why is Duroro still alive? _

* * *

High noon on the keron home planet, a large crowd has gathered in front of the Keron Military Headquarters. The crowd, packed with many keronians of all ages, citizen and soldier alike stood in silence and attention to the front, where a podium stood with several keronains on top. The podium seated a dozen armed keronian guards and one chancellor at the podium box giving his speech

"... Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing me to watch over you, govern you, keep you safe for another term. By showing the council that I am worthy of holding the Chancellor position, you have guaranteed a long, fruitful and prosperous future for us all. And as all bright futures start, we will now move forward to our new dawn." preached Chancellor Bobaba.i

The crowd began to applaud and cheer as the heard the riveting speech. The black clad police kerons stood on the podium with plasma rifles at the ready. Under the black visors of the helmets, their eyes scanned the crowd over, combing it with their eyes, searching the faces of all the supporters for a rebellious gleam in their eyes.

As the cheering died down, Chancellor Bobaba began to speak again. " For years, we have worked towards a clean, bright, trouble free world. A world free of crime, disease, and poverty. A world were everyone can live a comfortable life, a life without strife, without corruption, without filth. We are on the verge of that new world, and we can go there, allow me to take you to a new, bright future!"

As he finished his speech, the crowd roared with approval, applause echoed through the square as a nearby keron band played the keronian anthem. The chancellor saluted to the crowd and began to walk off the podium and to the doors to the building with guards in tow. While walking he failed to notice a figure come dangerously close behind him.

"GWAAAH! Dammit Cormama! You know not to sneak up on me like that, you're just as bad as those Creed assassins." exclaimed a surprised Bobaba, taken back by Cormama's sudden appearance next to him.

"Forgive me M'lord, I hast returned with some rather pressing news." said Cormama

"Alright then, report, make it quick, the air out here is filthy." commanded Bobaba holding his hand over his mouth as they walked.

"M'lord, thy wench hast escaped in a small vessel, thous troops hast slain and captured many assassins. Thou alchemists will perform their rituals soon."

"Good, though they may be so dedicated to their group to not sell them out, we can always use more guinea pigs. As far as the 'wench' as you put it, it's obvious where she's going. She's already got a head start for Pekopon, we need to close that gap and make sure they don't leave that planet. Contact Marshal Horara and prep a battle cruiser and crew for him. I'm certain he would like an explanation about his brother's death from the killer himself. You will follow in one of our speed cruisers and monitor his progress." said Bobaba standing in the doorway to Keron HQ.

" As thou command M'lord." said Cormama as he bowed as Bobaba entered the building. After that, Cormama stood up and walked off into a bright flash and disappeared. As soon as the mysterious agent disappeared from sight, the guards around the building began to ward off any lingering bystanders still loitering near the building.

As the guards walked, one stopped and slowly walked backward to the side of the building. When he was out of sight, he ducked into a nearby manhole, disappearing into the rancid sewers below.

* * *

In the dark hallways of Keroro Platoon base, now void of any power, a figure stirred under the rubble of the collapsed ceiling. After ten minutes of digging, Tororo finally managed to dig himself out of the rubble that fell on him. Sapped of his strength, he crawled out and laid flat onto the floor. Covered in cuts, bruises and dust, he laid spread out trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Ku ku ku, bout time you came out, was almost worried you were dead." said a voice ahead from the young hacker.

"GAAAHH! Who's there!" exclaimed Tororo as he jumped to his feet and adjusted his semi shattered glasses to see the source of the voice. After switching out his broken glasses for a new pair, he finally could make out the figure of Kururu in the dark, red tinted hallway.

Kururu was sitting on top of a large slab of concrete that fell, allowing Saburo to bandage his left arm. From what could be seen, they came out of the fall with only minor cuts and bruises.

"Ya could've helped my ya know!" exclaimed Tororo

"Yes, I could have, but I didn't. It's not my job to look after you." said Kururu in an uncaring tone as he looked over to Tororo.

"You bastard, we were all just attacked! Just because were not in the same platoon doesn't mean we can't help each other!" shouted Tororo

"Ku Ku, that's bullshit and you know it. You wouldn't have done the same for me." said Kururu in rebuttal.

"...Uh, o...okay so I wouldn't have, but still!" stuttered Tororo.

"And keep you're voice down, those creatures are still around." said Kururu

"Well, the least you can do is tell me what those things are, seeing as you seem to know so much about them." said Tororo in a more hushed, but still angered tone.

"Guys, can you stop arguing for a moment, we really need to go find the others." said Saburo noting that they were separated from the group.

"Hey, I don't take orders from you Pekoponian!" said Tororo appearing in front of Saburo, ignoring Kururu next to him. The annoyed mad scientist pushed the malcontent hacker off of the slab. "He's right, with those creatures roaming the halls and with us in our current state, we won't stand a chance, we need to regroup and reach the d-bay." said Kururu

"Hmph. Fine, lets go, this place creeps me out anyway. Besides, it looks like were the only ones who landed in this part of the base." said Tororo.

As soon as he said that, a hand burst out of the rubble. Tororo yelped in terror as the unknown figure pulled itself out of the pile of concrete. It stood up and let out a horrible shriek and said "Whaa! What about me! Don't leave me here!" yelling a teary Dororo.

"Well, now that that's settled, lets go." said Saburo as the small group began to walk down the dark hallway lit by the red flashing emergency lights.

* * *

'Urg...what happened? Where am I?' thought Giroro, consciousness slowly returning as he tried to force his eyes open. Slowly his eyes opened and granted him his sight, though it was blurry and clouded. In his blurred vision, a figure stood over him. The characteristics and details lost, the unidentifiable figure stood over him, moving, as if it was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear it or anything else around him. As time passed, his vision began to return, and the image of the figure looming over him began to be more recognizable in his mind.

'N...Natsumi, you're okay, thank goodness. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect you.' thought Giroro as a light blush formed on his red face.

"Oh Giroro, I'll be okay, as long as you're around for me." said Natsumi.

"Natsumi..." said Giroro reaching up towards the object of his affection.

"Giroro..." said Natsumi leaning forward.

"Natsumi..."

"Giroro...Wake your sorry ass up! A fall like that couldn't have incapacitated any brother of mine!" said Natsumi in a gruff, familiar voice.

"Wha!?!"paused a shocked and appalled Giroro.

After the initial shock, his eyes finally came into focus to reveal his beautiful Natsumi to be his older brother Garuru hovering over him with a look of irritation.

"Gah!...Garuru! Why are you so close? How long was I out? ...How much of that did you hear?" asked Giroro crawling a little backwards to git extra space from his brother.

"I wanted to see if you were still alive, only a few minutes after we landed, and enough to say that you're a pansy."

Giroro cringed as he realized that his brother may not let him live down his deepest, darkest 'secret'. Then another realization hit him just as quickly as the other. "Wait, where _**is **_Natsumi?"

"The pekoponian and her superior went ahead to see if any of the others made it." said the Lieutenant as he gestured behind him down a dim red light lit hallway.

"Oh, well I guess it time we got moving isn't it." said Giroro nervously as he held out his hand to be helped to his feet.

"Yeah, it is,"said Garuru obliging to the help up, but then yanked him up close to meet him eye to eye, "but don't think that were not going to talk about this."

Giroro sweat dropped in embarrassment, and then noticed Natsumi and Aki walking up to the two from the end of the hallway.

"Okay there aren't any monsters around so it looks safe. And if we follow these markers on the walls we should eventually find the place where Kero-chan keeps the spaceships. Alright everyone, lets go." said Aki walking down the hall with Natsumi, Garuru and Giroro in tow. Along the way, Giroro could feel Garuru's piercing glare burrowing into the back of his head, making him break out in a cold sweat.

* * *

Stirring in his sleep, Fuyuki tossed and turned on the ground. His eyes shot open and he sat up in a rush, his breathing strained and his head clouded. He sat on the ground holding his bruised ribs as he tried to catch his breath on the cold, dusty ground. He looked around the area; the red emergency light gave dim, but moderate lighting to the dark, soulless and now decimated room. Debris from the collapsed ceiling littered the floor around him. Finally managing his breathing he sees Momoka's lifeless body in front of him.

"Nishizawa-san !" he called out to his friend on the ground as he hurried to his feet to assist her. Momoka laid on her back, unconscious and peaceful. Fuyuki came up to her and knelled down to examine her. She had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise she was unharmed. He hoisted her head to rest on his lap as he tried to revive her.

"Nishizawa-san! Please wake up. Nishizawa-san!"

He then looked around to find anyone who can help him, not realizing that Momoka was beginning to come to.

'Nnnngghh...wha...Fuyuki-kun!?!' she screamed in her head as she tried to remain perfectly still. She laid there watching her crush with anxiety and excitement at their current position.

'Oh my god, I can't believe this. Fuyuki-kun is holding me, like a knight in shining armor saving me, a damsel in distress.' though Momoka as she blushed furiously.

'Well, what are you waiting for, kiss him!' said a commanding voice in the young heiress' head, known as her more dominating personality. As usual, due to split personality, the two polar opposites argued within her mind. 'But...we can't, he won't be expecting it.' said the more submissive personality. 'That's the point! Catch him off guard and steal a kiss. We're in the perfect position for attack. If done right, he will like it and may even kiss back!'

'But what if he doesn't like it? What if he rejects us? What if he never wants anything to do with us?'

'We have to try, we may never get this chance again! Now come on, we can do this!'

As the schizophrenic girl argued with herself in her head, she failed to notice her head inching closer to her rescuer's face. Fuyuki then looked down to come almost face to face with Momoka.

"Nishizawa-san! You're all right! You're okay!" exclaimed Fuyuki.

Snapping out of her daze, she blushes hard and pulls back slightly. "Ah, Fuyuki-kun. Th...thank you for saving me." She said in a sweet, quiet voice as she blushed a rosy red. Her wild imagination then began to work over time as she blissfully imagining him leaning in to kiss her. Her blush intensified as she began to lean in more. "Fuyuki-kun..."

"Nishizawa-san...we have to find Gunso-san and the others, they might be hurt." said Fuyuki urgently.

Momoka sweat dropped and streams of tears showered down her face in disappointment. 'So close.' she thought.

She was able to hide it as she muttered "okay." and got up along with Fuyuki to find their friends. They searched the area for any one left, when they noticed something moving in the corner of the room. Fuyuki tensed up, and Momoka clung to Fuyuki's arm as they inched closer to get a better look. The movement was caused by Pururu; she laid of the floor struggling to free herself from some ceiling debris that has pinned her.

"Ah, it's Pururu-san!" said Fuyuki as he rushed to help his fallen friend. Followed by Momoka, Fuyuki began to move the debris off of Pururu, who slowly stood to her feet.

"Pururu-san, are you all right?" asked Momoka.

"I'm okay. A little bruised, but I'm fine." responded Pururu.

"Have you seen Gunso-san or Natsumi, or any of the others?" asked Fuyuki.

" I'm afraid I haven't. All I remember is that creature with the bomb blowing up the floor and it caving in on us." answered Pururu

As they talked, they heard muffled shouts. They looked all over the area until they saw the source of the noise. A small green body was wiggling and thrashing around, and the body's head was stuck under some debris.

Everyone recognizing the figure they rushed towards it and called to it.

"Keroro!"

When Fuyuki finally managed to grab hold of Keroro's thrashing legs, he pulled until Keroro's head finally popped out to reveal his battered and bruised head.

"Gunso, are you alright?" asked Fuyuki.

"Yes, I'm fine Fuyuki-dono..."said Keroro wearily with bandages covering his head.

" I don't think anyone else is here with us, I think it's just the four of us here." said Pururu looking around the empty, dark room.

"Well, we can still go to the docking bay to evacuate, I'm sure the others will be doing the same." said Keroro reassuringly.

"But, what about the monsters. Surely they are still out there. And that dangerous criminal is still here." said Momoka inching closer to Fuyuki, trying to take advantage of the situation. But just as she came in hugging range, Fuyuki walked off into the opposite direction, and disappointment flashed across Momoka's face.

Almost mesmerized by what he was looking at, Fuyuki slowly walked towards one dark side of the room. Everyone took notice to the boy's peculiar acting.

"Uh...Fuyuki-dono, whats wrong? Where are you going?" asked a concerned Keroro.

But Fuyuki didn't answer, he kept walking slowly towards the spot he had his eyes fixed on. He then stooped and stared. The others looked at each other in complete puzzlement, and then walked over to the youth. When they came up next to him, they finally saw what held the boy's attention. A small mound of some black substance was growing out of the floor. It slowly grew in size and in texture. The four onlookers were frozen with fear as they watched this abnormality grow through the floor. Then finally breaking his gaze, Fuyuki looked at the open door and back to the growing mass.

"We've gotta go, now!" said Fuyuki as he broke out into a run to the door. The others soon followed suit as small black tendrils spouted from the black growth. The tentacles began to split the mound and an ominous black smoke poured from the hole that was created. Finally reaching the open door, Keroro turned and looked back into the room and then to the slide door that slightly came out.

"Fuyuki-dono, Momoka-san, Pururu-chan, we need to close this door. Help me move it." said Keroro as he pulled at the door to close it. The others came and began their furious tug of war with the automated door in the dark as something began to emerge from the hole in the floor in the room. One of the small black creatures emerged and immediately spotted the four attempting to close the door. It cackled a sinister laugh and spoke to itself in it's common raspy voice.

"Ready or not, here I come...hehehehahaha!" and it charged full speed at the door.

Noticing the approaching creature, Keroro screamed and tugged at the door harder.

"Geeeerroooo!!! Here it comes! Hurry!"

Then for a split second, Momoka's alternate personality took over and used her colossal strength to pull the door shut just before the creature reached the door. They stood for a minute and listened to it claw at the door, growling and uttering a series of curses on the other side.

"Well, let's get going, I don't think this door will hold it for long, and I don't want to be around if others arrive." said Pururu facing the direction of a red light lit hallway.

The others nodded in response and started down the dark hallway.

* * *

In the dark corridor, the young ninja Koyuki stirred in her sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and began to sit up. Her head ached from the immense fall; her head bled a little and she was sore all over, but she was okay. She slowly stood up and looked around. The hallway she now stood was in an intersection, she stood in the round middle. Rubble from the ceiling littered the room as well as the body of a certain schoolgirl disguised alien. She gasped as she realized who it was.

"Ah, Moa!" she said as she ran over to her. She shook her for a minute, until the alien began to wake up. She sat up and looked around in a worried and confused fashion.

"Wha...what happened? Where is Uncle?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think we were separated from the group when the bomb went off. I don't even know if anyone else survived." said Koyuki in a sadden tone.

"You could say 'lucky to be alive'." said Moa in an equally depressing tone.

But, after thinking for a minute, Koyuki's face showed with seriousness as she stood up.

"No, everyone must be okay, I just know it. C'mon Moa, lets see if anyone's around." said a now determined Koyuki. And as she stood on her feet, Moa replied "You could say 'search party'." and the two walked around searching for any signs of their comrades. After looking through some rubble, Moa finally found something, the bruised and battered form of the young bipolar tadpole Tamama. Fearing for his life, she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Tamama-chan, Tamama-chan, please wake up." she pleaded to the unconscious fighter.

Slowly but surely, signs of life shown in the tadpole, as his eyes opened and he began to speak.

"...Gunso-san? Oh Gunso-san, I knew you'd save me." he said in a daze, his eyes not in focus. Moa only stared down at him in confusion. The disoriented private began to reach out to what he thought was his "Gunso-san", all the while his eyes struggled to focus in the red light. Finally being able to see right, he looked carefully at his savior, and shrieked in terror and disgust as he struggled in Moa's grasp to get free.

"Aaahhh, you!?! Let go of me woman!" Tamama yelled as he broke free of the girl's grip. He was breathing hard as he glared at her, barely hearing the question directed to him by Koyuki.

"Tamama, do you know what happened to the others?"

He stopped and thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Then we have to keep going, if we survived, the others must still be alive." said Koyuki as they began to walk down one of the hallways lit by the eerie red glow. When they got halfway through, Koyuki stopped in her tracks, she scanned the area until she saw what caught her eye. Moving quick, she jumped into the air and threw a kunai knife into the dark. A figure sprung out of the way and into the light to reveal it's self to be a metal clad keronian ninja.

"It's you...uh...um..." said Koyuki

Groaning in annoyance the keronain told her his name. "Zoruru, it's Zoruru!"

"uh right, it's you...um..." said a still confused Koyuki, "anyway, have you seen anyone else?"

"I'm afraid not, though before you showed up, I heard something ahead of us, it sounded like a scream." said Zoruru, sweat dropping from his head due to his annoyance that she still didn't know his name.

They all began to run forward to find the sound Zoruru heard, jumping over fallen over pieces of ceiling until they felt the presence of someone nearby. They stopped and began to search the area carefully. Tamama, slightly frightened by the mood the dark, silent corridor gave off. He tip-toed through the rubble, looking around while his teeth chattered. The red light flashing on and off only made things worse for the young keron; he could only see when the light flashed on, but when it was off, it was pitch black.

Walking to the left turn in the hall the light flashed on, and Tamama stopped to look down the empty hall. It then flashed off for a few seconds, and Tamama got a stronger feeling of a presence close to him. When the light flashed on again, the private screamed in terror and fell backwards at the sudden sight in front of him. The others, hearing him scream ran to the corner and looked to see what startled Tamama. In front of them as clear as day stood Taruru silently. He stood there with an almost blank look, staring forward. He seemed fine,in fact, one would say he didn't seem to have a single scratch on him.

"Taruru, are you okay?" asked Zoruru

Taruru said nothing, he continued to stare and not say a word.

"Hey Taruru? TARURU!!!" shouted Tamama getting to his feet.

"Huh!?! What? What is it?!?" asked Taruru, coming back to reality

"Taruru, are you feeling well? You don't seem okay." said Zoruru

Taruru folded his arms to his chest as he looked at them weirdly, "What are you talking about? I'm fine, really, I'm okay."

The four looked at each other and back at the private in confusion.

"Taruru, where the heck did you come from? That hall was empty when I looked down it, then you suddenly show up." said Tamama.

"You probably wasn't looking hard enough Senpai, I was there the whole time." said Taruru, causing more bewilderment to the group.

"Well why were you staring off into space like that?" asked Moa.

" Uh... I don't really know, but I am fine though."

Though everyone seemed confused as to the previous state of the private, Zoruru looked at him more closely. He couldn't place it, but something seemed off; from looking at his comrade, he seemed the same, talked and acted the same as well. He could be fine as he said, but something to the ninja just didn't seem to connect. After a minute, he put it in the back of his mind as he heard the other ninja speak up.

"Well anyway, we have to get going, we can't stay here." said Koyuki.

"Yes, the others will most likely still try for the docking bay, and the longer we stay here, the more vulnerable we are to an attack, we must reach the docking bay." said Zoruru.

"I can lead us there, follow me" said Moa as she walked back down the other hallway.

As the group journeyed deeper into the dark halls, something was watching them. Even the sensitive senses of Koyuki and Zoruru failed to pick up the presence of the other figure in the blackened hallway. Stepping slowly through the shadows, a armor clad keron with a mace-like tail groaned and growled in a raspy tone. As he walked, blood still oozed from his wound, making a trail as he walked, dragging his tail across the floor and scratching it in the process. Slowly, he walked along the same path that the others now traveled, making only growling and scraping sounds as he walked.

* * *

**_What is the Chancellor's plan now? Who was the Keronian guard that disappeared into the sewer ? And what of our heroes, will they survive this horrific ordeal? And what mysterious force drives the once deceased Duroro?  


* * *

_**

Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter, because this one wasn't supposed to exist. Well to be exact, this was supposed to have more to it than this, but I think it still worked out. I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't put enough action ( more blood and guts to be exact) in this and I'm sure you are too, but don't worry, next chapter should have enough to quench your blood thirst. I really don't have that much to say about this chapter so, thanks for reading, expect another chapter sometime!

* * *


	7. Hold on, I Think It Might Be A Trap

WHAT IT BE, WHAT IT BE, WHAT IT BE YA'LL, I'M BACK, NEW AND ONLY SLIGHTLY IMPROVED! Whats good peoplez, if anyone hasn't got the memo (or I've already told ya and my memory sucks ass) I'm no longer known as DJ Wolfman09, but instead DJ Tagsz09 *fanfare*! Anyway, it feels like I should apologize for my long absence, but then again, life's a bitch, you people should know this by now. I have been around, mostly adding a few chapters to my other story **_The Jagin Warriors_** (read it, you get free cookies!), and I've been trying to come back to this one, but circumstances along with other life situations (added with a little laziness, lack of inspiration and motivation) has prevented me from even drawing, let alone keeping up with this fics. But I digress, I haven't forgot about this story, It will see the end (true ending, not discontinued) and I'll try to make it as awesome as possible. Now I warn you, because of my retardedly long hiatus from this story, I've felt like I've got to get the rhythm of the story back to me, so if this one isn't up to par with the other chapters, than just give me a minute to warm up. Well, now that that's all out of the way, enjoy this new chapter of B.O.A.!

**The Brothers of Anarchy**

**Ch7: Hold On… I Think It Might Be A Trap…**

_Previously in The Brothers of Anarchy: Chancellor Bobaba rallies the keron masses as he secures his seat of power, as well as send his personal bodyguard and hired help after the fleeing Kaylala. Meanwhile on Pekopon, The two platoons, now in four separate groups, recollect themselves and begin making their way to the docking bay. In the group of Tamama and co., after surviving their fall with minor injuries, investigate a scream behind a corridor, finding Taruru in a mesmerized state and completely unharmed. And as the group left, the shambling corpse of Duroro follows behind. What will become of Kaylala on arrival to Pekopon? What is wrong with Taruru? Why is the possessed body of Doruru perusing our heroes? And what does the deadly Inmate have planned for his victims?_

* * *

"Well, let's get going, I don't think this door will hold it for long, and I don't want to be around if others arrive." said Pururu facing the direction of a red light lit hallway.

The others nodded in response and started down the dark hallway. As the group of Keroro, Pururu, Fuyuki and Momoka bolted down the darkened hall, the creatures continued their assault on the door until it finally gave way. They flooded out of the room and began to scratch around the area for a clue to the location of their prey.

"Not bad boys, not bad at all." came a voice from the left side of the hall. The creatures directed their attention towards the voice as its owner revealed their self. The Inmate walked calmly into the dim light towards the pack of monsters and petted one on the head. It giggled with glee in its raspy, almost high-pitched voice.

"Hehehe, we did good master?" it said grinning from ear to ear, standing on all fours looking at the inmate as if it were a loyal pet. The others followed the example of the first one and gave a toothy grin, waiting for praise.

The inmate chuckled as he looked at his minions, "Yes, you did good, keep flushing them out of the halls and to the center; there we'll have something waiting for them. And once we're done, you can have your snack."

"Yay, food!" exclaimed one. "Mmm, finally, we eat!" said another.

"Can't wait for fillet of frog!" said another. "I call dibs on the one with the big chest!" shouted one as they hurried down the hall. "Hey, you can't do that, I wanted that one!" protested another. The inmate sweat dropped as he watched the horde of creatures scurry down the hall, listening to them argue along the way.

'Good help really is hard to find these days...' he thought. 'Anyways, I think it's time I had a little fun with them for a while.'

* * *

"Uugghh…how much farther do we have to walk?"groaned the lazy green frog, trudging along and complaining like a child on a family road trip.

"Why don't you tell us, it's **your **base!" exclaimed Momoka, causing the sergeant to shriek with fright at the sudden outburst.

"Oh, right…well, um let's not doddle, times a-wasting!" said Keroro, picking up the pace to lead the group.

The small group navigated the winding halls of Keroro's underground base, keeping alert for any attacks from the darkness. Their eyes darted from shadow to dark corner, searching for any signs of hostel life, all the while trying to navigate the pitch black halls and looking into rooms still open for friends. The group eventually came to a room that like the others was partially lit from the red lights. Eventually, they mustered up enough courage to venture into the potentially hazardous room. It was a fairly large room; a long counter extended from one wall to the other in the front part of the room, a couple sets of headphones and a few blasters lay about.

"Hey, it's Giroro's target range. Maybe we can use some of his blasters to protect ourselves." said Pururu, picking up one of the blasters and loading a clip of ammo into it. The others began to search the room for anything useful; while walking around with an armful of grenades, Keroro looked down to the other room, and something caught his attention, making him drop the grenades. In the middle of the dusty floor in front of a set of hanging practice targets, stood a small figure; a twelve inch red robot model with a red horn and one eye.

"Aaaahhh! My Gundam! How the heck did it get out here?" he said, hurrying out towards it. The others stopped what they were doing to see the single-minded sergeant run out to his prized possession.

"Sergeant, Hold on, I think it might be a trap!" said Fuyuki running to his friend with Momoka in tow.

"Wait you dummy!" said Pururu, running to Keroro holding two blasters. Keroro reached his model and picked it up; cuddling it as if he's been separated from it for years, the others finally caught up with Keroro.

"Oh my beautiful Gundam, don't worry, I won't let the big bad monsters hurt you." cooed the frog, kissing it on the headpiece.

"Keroro, you really shouldn't do that, it could have very well been a trap!" said Pururu

"Oh don't be so paranoid, if it was then why hasn't anything happened? And besides, you give those things too much credit. They don't look like they could form a full sentence let alone an elaborate trap." said Keroro holding his figure. As he finished, a sinister cackle filled the room, making the frog drop his toy. The frightened group looks to the other end of the room to see one of the creatures. This one seemed of a slimmer build than the others and actually wore what would technically be clothing. It donned a small tattered green vest and a helmet on its head. In its mouth hung a large, lit cigar, and around its neck, dirty, almost black dog tags hung by a chain. The group froze with extreme fear, not because of the creature it's self, but for what it held in its black claws.

"Um, Serge…isn't that Giroro's Gatling Laser?" said Fuyuki, pointing out the rather large machine laser gun the creature had pointed at them.

Frozen in fear, Keroro could only say in a shaky voice "Why yes Fuyuki…that would be it."

With cigar in mouth, the demon grinned and yelled in a raspy voice like the others, but this one seemed slightly higher pitched, almost feminine like.

"Alright ya maggots, fall in! Because I feel like it, I'll be granting ya'll a dishonorable discharge!"

"I think not! We haven't done anything…recently. Besides, you're not in the Keron Army, what can you discharge us from!" demanded Keroro

The creature raised the machine gun to the group and it's grin grew wilder; it's mouth twisting with the lit cigar as it answered "…from life!"

All went silent, and then the only sound that could be heard was the whirling sound of the laser gun charging up. Following that, the words of the sergeant echoed loudly, "Incoming! Hit the deck!"

They ducked as a volley of lasers lit up the air above them, shredding the hard practice targets as if they were paper. Bits and pieces of the targets showered the group as they lay on the floor, waiting for the insane creature to cease fire. While under fire, Pururu tried to get the attention of the trembling sergeant.

"Hey, Keroro, grab this!" she said as she slid one of the blasters she gathered towards him. Keroro managed to snap out of his terror filled daze and catch the blaster in front of him and looked at the Chief Medic, nodding understandingly, while Fuyuki and Momoka only looked at the two questionably.

Finally running out of ammo, the lunatic creature began loading another clip and wickedly chuckled as spoke.

"C'mon ya maggots, Give me something to shoot!"

Not to waste time, Pururu and Keroro shouted "Now!", then stood up and took aim.

Looking up to its targets, the demon's mouth hung open, letting the cigar drop while it said "Oh shit…"

The sergeant and chief medic began their return fire, riddling the creature with holes from laser fire. The demon finally fell on its back twitching and withering on the floor screaming "Medic!" repeatedly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As they watched their vanquished foe disappear in a flash of smoke, they sighed in relief and looked at each other in satisfaction for their cooperation.

"Wow, good work Keroro. Your aim surprises me." said Pururu, letting the laser gun fall to her side.

"Heh, well thanks Pururu," said Keroro, wiping his invisible brow from the sweat. "I wasn't made the sergeant of this outfit for nothing!" then he blew at the smoke coming from the end of the blaster proudly.

"Yeah, I think that your dad was a high ranking officer had something to do with it." said Pururu with a mischievous grin.

"Hey!" exclaimed the Sergeant.

As the alien frogs continued to bicker, the mini-sleuth began his work. Fuyuki walked over to the spot where the creature was defeated. Looking closely at the ground, he noted the scorch marks on in the exact spot the demon fell. He looked at the laser machine gun it wielded carefully, then back at the spot.

'Hmm, these marks couldn't have been from an explosion or laser fire. Maybe the creature's combustion after death. What the heck are these things? There's nothing like them in any of my _'Paranormal Weekly'_ magazines.'

* * *

"Ugh, why is your base so damn big?" complained a lazy orange tadpole, walking along slumped over as if he walked a mile.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes." said Saburo calmly looking back to the small hacker.

"Heh, ten minutes or ten hours, he'd get tired by just walking to the bathroom." said Kururu walking ahead of them.

Once again angered by Kururu's comments, Tororo started to throw an insult right back. "Your one to speak fat-ass, you probably only leave your lab to get more curry!"

"Ku ku, and yet I've seen more than just the inside of a pizza box."

Kururu's last attack was the last straw, the enraged tadpole let out a loud outburst. "Alright you sorry fat head son of a bitc…"

"Can you two calm down already? You're making too much noise." said Saburo, still in his natural calm and cool manner. Even though he didn't shout, he managed to draw the attention of the two bickering aliens.

"Let's not forget that the criminal is still around and those things can easily find us here. They have made it pretty clear that they have no problem killing all of us, so we have to bury the hatchet and work together to survive."

The frog and tadpole only scoffed at this response.

Sighing at their lack of cooperation, Saburo made one last attempt "Could either of you be the bigger man in this?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed pekoponian, I'm not a man." said Tororo.

After a brief silence Kururu stopped and answered "Tch, fine, your right Saburo."

"Eehh?" was all that Tororo could mutter as he was stopped in his tracks from the sudden and unexpected answer. Both Saburo and Tororo stopped to look at Kururu's slight change in character.

"Now's not the time to fight each other. This enemy is highly dangerous and unpredictable, and has no problem killing any of us to get what he wants. The only way we'll ever have a chance of survival is to work together. No matter how much we hate each other Tororo, we have to cooperate or we'll never make it."

Gawking at his old adversary, he quickly gained his composure and had a disbelieving look. "And how do I know you're not just saying this to set me up for some elaborate prank?"

"Because I for one don't feel like dying today. And don't forget, I know what were up against. I've seen what he can do, I don't think even you deserve what he'll throw at us."

Moved by the concern of his former enemy, Tororo could only nod. Saburo then nodded in approval of the two aliens he began to walk again. "Okay now that that's over, let's keep moving."

Before getting a few steps ahead an intense, eerie feeling flushed over the group.

"Wha…what was that?" whimpered Tororo, shivering from the sudden chill.

'Shit, he didn't, did he?' said Kururu. Tensing up, a faint red glint flashed behind his glasses as he looked around.

"Whoa, Kururu, what is that!" yelled Saburo looking down the hall pointing.

Both Kururu and Tororo looked down the hall to see the boy pointing at thin air.

Tororo looked in puzzlement "Huh, you're seeing things pekoponian, there's nothing th…"

"Shit! Get down now!" shouted Kururu, jumping to the ground. Saburo followed suit, but Tororo continued to stand.

"What are you to talking about, the hall is empty."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a light flashed by and Tororo felt a hot, searing pain on his left cheek. He looked behind him at a wall to see the scorch marks of a laser shot. Before the lasers started shooting again, Tororo's instincts finally kicked in and he ducked.

"What the fuck was that!" asked a distressed Tororo, holding his singed cheek

"They look Keronian…" stated Saburo.

"Huh?" said Tororo looking to his left at the boy.

"They were, just stay down, I'll handle them." said Kururu, swiftly getting up and charging towards the source of the lasers.

"What!" asked Tororo, even more confused.

Kururu then jumped into action, the red glow returning to his glasses and hands. Tororo watched as he watch Kururu battle with the unseen enemy, displaying surprising agility and the unknown power from before. Kururu ran across the wall and leapt into the air, firing the red beam at the air; all of them hitting their mark, showing a burst of blue energy after the red collided. Landing, he then started punching the air, supposedly hitting the enemy. Tororo slowly stood up watching the spectacle in front of him. He could make no sense of it, there couldn't be anything there, he didn't see anything, but the others did and there was the lasers coming from thin air.

Stopping and turning to the other two, Kururu urgently shouted "Tororo, get out of the way!"

Tororo tensed up, but could not see the assault coming. He suddenly was levitating in the air; he held his neck and was gasping for air. Tororo's mind began to race as he tried to break free of the force constricting his neck. Standing next to him, Saburo pulled out his pen and paper and drew a mallet and swung at the empty space in front of Tororo. Tororo stayed suspended in the air, desperately gasping for air. Tororo still fought to free himself, his vision getting darker as seconds passed. His strength began to leave him as his vision blurred.

"Watch out Saburo, you won't be able to hit them that way!" said Kururu charging to Tororo, hand glowing red. He swiped in front of Tororo, and he fell to the floor, gasping and breathing heavily while holding his throat. Kururu kneeled down to the recruit to inspect him.

"Are you alright?" he asked while holding out his hand

Tororo finally finished coughing and gasping enough to look at Kururu, "Yeah, I'll be fine, let's just get the hell out of here." he said, accepting the hand and got back to his feet.

The then began to run to make up for lost time.

'That was too easy, I think he's just screwing with us for now…" thought Kururu as he sprinted through the halls.

* * *

"All clear." said Zoruru, appearing in one of the corridors. Ahead of him in the middle of the fork in the halls appeared Koyuki. "This part is empty too." she reported

The others then rounded the corner and ran to the young ninja.

"So far so good, we'll go right from here. I just hope we don't run into nothing else down here." said Tamama.

"If only we'd be that lucky." commented Moa. Walking down the hall, every now and again, Tamama would glance back at Taruru. Every time he did, he would get an uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" said Zoruru appearing next to him.

Slightly startled, the black tadpole motioned for the metallic frog to come in closer as they walked.

"He's freaking me out; Taruru has been very quiet ever since we found him. The Taruru I know is way more talkative than this."

"Maybe he's in shock from the fall.'" said Moa.

"Who asked you to speak." said Tamama quietly but angrily.

"You're right; Taruru has been unusually quiet, especially for him. And he just seems to stare blankly ahead." said Zoruru.

"It's almost like he's in a trance, right?" commented Koyuki.

"This does not concern you pekoponian." said Zoruru in an irritated tone.

"I think maybe we should just keep an eye on him." said Tamama

"I agree." said Zoruru.

"What are you guys talking about Tamama?"

"I thought I told you to butt ou...aaahh! Taruru! Um nothing, nothing at all, why would you think there's something wrong with you? It's nothing!" blurted Tamama, nearly jumping out of his skin at realizing who he was speaking to.

"Huh, alright then." dismissed Taruru.

Sighing in relief, he looked back at Zoruru, "Think you can keep an eye on him?"

Zoruru nodded in response. "Okay then, thanks…um…whatever your name is." said Tamama walking up to the front again. A vein popping up on his head, Zoruru slouched as he walked. "Zoruru, it's Zoruru." said the lance corporal under his breath.

Through the dark corridor the intrepid group trekked, watching for movement of friend or foe, all the while watching the turquoise colored frog for anything unnatural. The anxiety evident in their eyes, they quietly walked through the powered down hall; Koyuki silently switches her gaze from the dark hall ahead to the cyborg frog behind her, scanning his blank face quizzically.

"Um, Moa? Could you take the lead for a minute?" asked Koyuki.

"Sure, I'll do my best." said Moa happily while saluting.

As Moa takes point, Koyuki jumps back to the side of Zoruru.

"Why are you so sad?" asked Koyuki innocently.

"What?" asked Zoruru in an irritated, metallic tone.

"You always seem sad, is it because of the metal on you? I knew a ninja who was missing his left eye and right arm but he was one of our best in the clan."

"What bothers me does not concern you pekoponian." he said without looking at her.

"So something is bothering you…" said the ninja slyly.

Sweat dropped from the Lance Corporal as he looked at Koyuki.

"Wha…like I said…it's none of your business!" stammered Zoruru.

"Aw c'mon Zoruru, I just wanna help, it's not healthy to hold things in." said Koyuki.

Zoruru looked up at Koyuki in surprise. "You know my name? Only my platoon can seem to remember my name…"

"Well despite trying to destroy me when we first met and taking over the Earth, I sense you and Dororo were once friends. And any friend of Dororo is my friend."

Zoruru looked away from Koyuki. "We were comrades once, but no more. But that is not what troubles me now. What we are facing now, its aura feels familiar. I feel I have encountered this tattered aura before."

Before they could continue the conversation further, they heard a yelp from the front.

"OMG, what is that!" shouted Moa pointing ahead.

The group froze and readied for a fight. They looked forward to a small figure in the middle of the room. As they inched closer they saw the intruding obstacle; in the middle of the sat what looked like a plastic Keronian. The slumped over toy was slightly smaller than a normal Keronian, its coloring a pale blue color with a white stomach, in its joints screws were visible and bolts in different parts could be seen. On its head sat a cloth hat similar to what normal kerons wear, only lighter and stitched on the head. Its body slumped forward with its head down while it sat.

Anglo Moa slowly walked forward and lightly tapped the doll with her Lucifer Spear, making the doll fall on its back. The group jumped back, slightly startled by the brisk movement of the falling doll.

Its front showed signs of disrepair; its symbol-less belly cracked and dirty with grime, its emotionless face with big doll like eyes covered in scuffs and a crack splintered down with a chipped hole on the cheek of the doll's plastic young keron face.

Taruru casually walked up to the doll and picked it up and examined it in his hands.

"It's just a doll, just an ugly, broken Keronian doll." he said confidently. He then dropped it on the floor and turned back to the others.

"Hey Sempai, you didn't leave this around after playing doll house did you?" he said while snickering under his breath. He then looked up to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes. He looked over to a Tamama confused.

"What, no comeback?...what's with you guys?" he asks finally noticing their wide eyed glare.

"Tttaruru….behind you…" stammered Tamama, pointing behind him.

Taruru looked behind him to see the top of the dolls head, then he looked down to meet eyes with the doll standing behind him.

"Will you…play with me?" it said in a childlike, but grainy voice as it cocked its head to the side.

Taruru let out a shrill shriek and bounded back to the group in fright. "HOLY CRAP IT'S CHUCKY TURNED KERON!"

The doll slowly walked forward with a mechanical, jittery walk, keeping its eyes on the group as it spoke; its O shaped mouth not changing. "play with me…"

"What does it want?" asked Moa, clutching her spear to her chest.

"What, you're not listening? It wants someone to play with it! Why don't you play with it, and leave the Sergeant to me while you're at it!" sniped Tamama.

"Maybe that's all it wants, just someone to play with it." said Koyuki nervously while backing up.

"Clearly you've never seen Child's Play!" shouted Taruru.

"Wait, what is it doing now?" said Zoruru, getting everyone's attention back to the doll.

It stopped it's shaky march with its head down. It stood in the dark as it shook lightly while its voice got slower and grainier as if It's a wind up doll winding down.

"Will…you….play….with…..ME!"

As it said the last word with more volume in its voice, its head popped up with its big eyes dilated and a sadistic, toothy grin in place of the small mouth from before.

The group jumped back in shock of the doll's maniacal appearance in the dark. While the red light strobe on and off, putting the doll in darkness for seconds at a time, the doll stood there until it went dark and a giggle could be heard, and when the red light came back it was charging forward with a large cleaver. The group scattered to dodge the massive blade as the doll swung repeatedly. Then suddenly the doll stopped and turned its head up to the red strobe light on the wall. With one quick motion, the doll swung its cleaver at the light, shattering it and darkening the hall. After another giggle passed through the room, loud shrieks of terror could be heard.

" OH MY FROG, OH MY FROG, OH MY FROG, WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" shouted Taruru almost inaudibly.

The next sound heard in the dark was the clang of clashing metal and the clunk of something hitting the floor.

"What was that! Oh no, did someone get de-headed? Was it Tamama? Oh frog no not Tamama! What if it was Zoruru, who will protect me then? Please oh please don't kill me little evil dolly!" rambled Taruru.

"Assassin Magic: Illuminate!" called out Koyuki.

As quickly as the light went out, the light returned in the young ninja's hands.

"Huh, what happened?" asked Taruru from his trembling form on the floor. He looks up to see everyone staring down at him; Tamama looked down at the other Private with a look of contempt. "Get up you wuss."

Taruru jumped up anxiously and glared at the Second Class Private.

"Who are you calling wuss? I just uh…got a cramp in my leg…"

The black tadpole looked at the turquoise frog in disbelief.

"Besides, I'm not the one who just made a puddle on the floor." said Taruru with a cocky smirk.

Tamama froze and looked down hesitantly.

"Yeah uh…that's just a puddle of my cute and awesomeness and…shut up!" he said flustered.

While the two privates bickered, the others looked over the headless doll.

Zoruru looked up from the doll to Koyuki who still held a light in her hands.

"That technique…Zeroro taught you that did he?"

"Yeah, it was surprisingly easy, it's pretty useful for night training and slumber parties." Koyuki said cheerily.

"I see….that's just like Zeroro." he said to himself, then looking back to the doll.

Everyone huddled around the doll to examine its pitiful state.

"Wow look at it, its creepy and cute all in one, like those china dolls you see in old people's houses…" stated Tamama as he picked up the broken head and looking at its now peaceful face.

"I wonder who left it here." said Moa.

"If that's what you're worried about than I question the intelligence of your race Anglo." said Zoruru.

"Yeah, learn to think before you speak! What we need to know is why is it here!" said Taruru with slight fear in his voice at the end.

"That we also know, this inmate obviously has unique abilities and has no remorse for killing. But the questions here are how he is able to do this, and what else is he capable of…"

As Zoruru was speaking, Taruru caught a shiver run down his spine. Out of instinct, Taruru turned to meet soulless doll eyes.

"Will you play with me?"

"GAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" screamed Taruru, jumping backwards to the group.

Everyone looked up to see several other dolls occupying the hall behind them. Each one a pale color, broken and abused appearance and big, black eyes.

The female doll in front cocked its head to the side cutely, and then its eyes dilated and 'O' shaped mouth twist to a frightful grin, and then pulled out large sheering scissors. As the first one did this, the others followed suit; echoing the words "will you play with me" repeatedly in their ranks with child like voices, their faces distorting to show their true murderous intent, and pulling out various sharp or blunt weapons.

"Where the heck did they all come from!" said Tamama. His attention was then drawn away from the savage dolls ahead of him.

"Play with me!"

"What the…?" said Tamama looking into his hand. The dolls eyes, which were closed suddenly shot open and looked at Tamama with a wide Cheshire grin.

"What the hell are you looking at!" said Tamama, his crazy eyes staring down the dolls.

He then tossed the head at the lead doll that started to advance, knocking it back a bit.

"Fuck off you creepy piece of junk! TAMAMA IMPACT!" shouted the Private Second Class, firing his signature attack.

The dolls began to giggle as they watched the massive beam approach them, disappear into the dark to evade the attack, and reappeared, not missing a beat of giggling.

"I think it's time we move on, this hall has suddenly became crowded!" said Zoruru as he turned and ran down the hall. The others began to follow, some just barely missing a swinging club or blade from the assaulting play things. The group ran quickly through the slightly lit corridor, with dolls in tow.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not going to tell father." said Giroro nervously.

"I'm not sure if I want to know what he'll say, but it does make you wonder…" trailed off Garuru, rubbing his nonexistent chin in thought.

"Don't play with me on this brother!" blurted out the Corporal.

"Well who told you to fall in love with a pekoponian school girl?" said Garuru, pointing up towards the subject in question ahead of the two alien frogs.

Giroro clammed up, unable to bring words to his defense; he bowed his head as he walked.

"Giroro, you are a soldier, elite of the keron army. You were sent here to conquer and enslave the pekoponian race." said Garuru in his cool manner. "We understand that even with the easiest planet it takes time to fully conquer and it can get lonely, but you should know that finagling with native women is frowned upon in the army, especially if they're underage! If you hadn't noticed, she's still in boot camp."

"Age is only a number, and besides what about that retired keron, what was his name…Bobobo! Bobobo came back with a bride from that one planet after his tour!"

"But he was also weird. He wore that ridiculous yellow afro and his nose hairs were so long."

"…True"

"Well anyway, what about Kululu? He seemed interested in you."

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you!" blurted Giroro in disgust. He then narrowed his eyes at his brother. "I get the feeling you're just screwing with me…his influence has defiantly rubbed off on you."

"Ku ku ku, I only do because you're my brother." said Garuru, imitating Kululu's laugh as best as he could.

"What are you two talking about?"

The two brothers look up to see the subject of their previous discussion hovering over them with a questioning, and suspicious look on her face.

Freaking out at first, Giroro collected himself and folded his arms in a huff. "Nothing, just talking about guns and bombs and stuff, the usual brother stuff." he said coolly.

"Well whatever, we found another intersection." said Natsumi, and then they walked up to the round section of the hall.

Including the hall they came from, three halls protruded from the round intersection, illuminated only by the red light glowing over head and the small red lights lining the hall floors.

"Hey Giroro, what's with the red lights down here? I thought they were supposed to flash." asked Natsumi.

"Ask that idiot Keroro when we find him." said Giroro.

Examining the two other halls, Aki held her chin in concentration, and then lightly pounded her fist into her hand in exclamation.

"Okay, this is what we'll do, seeing as either hall could have something that could kill us, and Giroro can't get his bearings in here without seeing something, we'll flip a coin and go from there." she said proudly holding a coin.

"Um mom? I think that's a little too simplistic." said Natsumi.

"Well the simple things have never failed me before, if it wasn't for coin flipping your name would end up being…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there mom cause I really don't wanna know this story."

While idly standing in the round room, the group heard a light snicker. They looked to the hall from where they came, and saw three sets of glowing eyes rushing towards them. The girls tensed up with anticipation, while the brothers readied their guns. The three creatures lunged from the dark hall at the two frogs. Giroro managed to shoot the first two that lunged for him, while Garuru took aim for the other. As the Lieutenant squeezed the trigger, a clicking sound came from the gun indicating a taboo among marksmen; a misfire.

"Ah shit!" shouted Garuru as he put up his arms in defense. Just as the creature was about to land, it was intercepted by an uppercut, a furious series of punches and kicks and a massive roundhouse kick to the head, sending it into the wall and slumping down to the floor into a puff of smoke. Garuru looked behind him to see Aki, breathing hard from the rapid attack. Garuru eyed the woman from his yellow tinted shades with his mouth hanging open; unable to speak.

"Whew, well that was exciting eh Garuru? You should really learn some hand to hand techniques, they really come in handy when your gun jams or something." said Aki in her usual, causal tone.

"Uh…yeah, sure thing…" Garuru managed to spit out.

As she walked back to her daughter to see if she was alright, the purple frog gawked at the tall women.

"_That skill, that ferocity, that warrior's spirit! Aki Hinata, I…I think I'm in love!" _he thought to himself with a blush.

"Alright then, let's get going before we have any more surprises. Let's try left." announced Aki as she went down the left hall with Natsumi in tow.

When Giroro began to leave, he noticed his brother behind him, in a slight daze with a pinkish tint under his shades.

"Huh, brother? What's with you?"

Hearing his voice, Garuru snapped out of his daydream "Huh! Oh, um…ahem…yes well, let's move, can't stay in one place and all…" he said awkwardly fast while walking off.

"Now who's finagling with the native women?" said Giroro with a cocky smirk.

In a quick motion, Garuru tossed something to Giroro. Instinctively catching it, Giroro only had seconds to gasp as the grenade in his hands exploded, leaving him dazed, charred and wearing an afro. Shaken up by the explosion, Giroro wobbly walked behind his brother down the hall.

* * *

_**What are these apparitions that are attacking our heroes? How long will this truce between Kururu and Tororo last? What will come of this new fondness Garuru has for Aki? And how will these horrors compare to what is on its way from Keron now?

* * *

**_Dun dun dun! Yes, scandalous, I know, but who saw it coming (or at least fantasized about it. I know some of you did! Don't you lie!) I mean seriously, It would be fitting that Garuru would start having the hots for Aki, I'm actually surprised no one's thought of it before me (maybe someone did and I didn't notice, oh well...). I've been thinking to myself if this is a wise choice to make the characters go this route, so I decided and said "Screw it, its a fanfic, you can't really take it seriously." and yet I still get the feeling some shippers are gonna be up in arms bout this, so let me say this in advance: sit the fuck down, shut the fuck up, and stop screaming at the computer! This is fiction for a reason, and if anything, think of this, why hasn't anyone said anything about the age difference with Natsumi and Giroro, it's implied that Giroro is an adult and Natsumi is obviously still in grade school, I imagine Pedo Bear is behind some bushes at a school seething through his teeth. At least Aki is around the suggested age...but then again, why am I even debating this...this has probably ran though your minds already, and for the sake of fandom, maybe its better of not to be looked at that hard anyway.

Now before I end this rant/ closing author note, I'd like to say these few things: like I said before, I plan to see this to the end, and the end **is **coming soon (at least in a few chapters), just so it doesn't get silly and run on into a big mess, I want to keep the story consistent. I've written this in a way to where I can make other installments (this means there will be sequels!) so don't worry if some things go unanswered, I wrote this with future ideas in mind. Secondly, to better organize my focus, I'll be focusing on one particular project, each installment at a time (in other words, I won't do anything but write a chapter for one story first, then start on the chapter for the other story after the first one, then finish a drawing after I've finished the writing, and Lather. Rinse. Repeat. You get the idea) And third, I'm finally back on Xbox Live (woot *shoots fireworks in the house, bed catches fire*) so if you for some random reason want to add me, its fine by me ( just don't expect much socializing, I'm a loner so I'd much rather be whacking a Charger with a frying pan *Left 4 Dead 2 ref.* than chatting, just don't let that completely discourage you). Now I'm done talking! Alright, ya'll know the drill, peace.


End file.
